A Silver Lining
by DangerousVisions
Summary: Katherine and Adelaide Pierce- two sisters with one fate- to become ladies-in-waiting in the notorious court of King Henry VIII. Follow the story of the two girls in Tudor England and the full back story of how they became vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving behind Damon Salvatore who was a lead character in all of my other stories, I decided to venture into the back story of Katherine Pierce and yes, she's far too likeable for me not to write about her- Adelaide! I'm really making the entire story up; The Vampire Diaries plots are really not playing the role as a backbone in this story.**

**The Background information**_**: A Silver Lining**_**, takes place far before the Salvatore time (as far as the show goes) and sets the stage for two human girls entering the vicious arena of Tudor England. When Lord Luther Pierce sends his two daughters to King Henry VIII's Court to wait on the Queen Catherine of Aragon, the two girls are thrust into a world of people vying for power, a notorious king, a sly lady-in-waiting, and the first entry into the other world of vampires. Tudor England sets the competition for Katherine and Adelaide as to who and what they will become in the uncertain future. A prequel to "Forever Immortal."**

Chapter 1: Her dark hair fell around her, in pretty ringlets as she allowed the maid to corset her. She felt the corset squeezing the life out of herself that she had to remind herself to breathe, as she felt her blue dress finally be thrown upon her and roll outwards in silk. Adelaide Pierce sighed slightly as her governess tusked slightly at her falling posture.

"Straighten up, Adelaide!" she exclaimed, her Russian accent firmly setting her warning. Adelaide suppressed a sigh as she stood straighter and taller, turning to face Freya, the governess. "You should be proud, Adelaide. You are going to become a lady-in-waiting...you are going to join Katherine who has finished her work in France...at sixteen and eighteen, the both of you girls will make quite the scene at the court." As Adelaide just stared dumb-founded, Freya tried again,

"You understand what this means Adelaide? Being a lady-in-waiting?" Adelaide pursed her lips, her eye brows furrowing.

"What all girls of my aristocratic birth have to become?" she said."We just sit around waiting a queen who is rumored not to even be as loved as she's supposed to be by her king and in the event have to wait until some earl or lord or the other comes and picks us off our feet. Quite a life." Freya shook her head and mumbled something about never having these opportunities and how the girl who does have it just complains wishing she'd rather be a person of the sciences. Which was true, Adelaide had always wanted something different for her life, but she knew it was far from her sole power to change anything that her life had in store for her. There was a knock on the door and Freya got up to open it as the maid struggled to fit the final pin in Adelaide's hair. Another maid stood at the door, directing her words to Adelaide,

" 'Is lordship wishes to see you miss," she stammered, her eyes moving to look at the floor, as Adelaide in her regal, presenting dress stood up and walked out of the room. She walked down the spiraling stairway, and into the casual parlor where her father was waiting.

"You look lovely, my dear," Lord Pierce said as his younger daughter dropped a low curtsy. Lady Pierce was also standing there, her formidable manner rising as she looked over Adelaide. The younger Pierce girl held her gaze until a small smile broke out on Lady Marianne Pierce's lips and she nodded reprovingly. The Lord and Lady sat down and Adelaide took a seat across from them and waited for her father to speak.

"Well Adelaide, today is the day you will enter the King's Court. Where you will truly become a lady. And find a good husband at that," her father announced. Adelaide smiled a fake smile and muttered her excitement. Lady Pierce glanced at her, but didn't comment about Adelaide's odd behavior. "Katherine has arranged it so that she will meet you there." Adelaide felt her world crash. It was hard enough to have to go and stay in what felt like to Adelaide a total foreign world. Her safeguarded home of Winchester was being stripped free from her hands. But now she had to endure the carriage ride, gloomily and perhaps be presented alone without Katherine by her side. Katherine was the one who had been thoroughly excited for all this. She had bought new gowns from Paris and showered herself with the French etiquette. Katherine had always been interested in the city of Paris and it's great parade of fashion. Adelaide nodded half-heartedly at her parents, before excusing herself to her room until the carriage arrives. Adelaide entered her room door, slamming it shut and sat on her bed, running her hand over the silk canopies. She would miss her room, with its girly edge. She'd had the room since she was a baby, sleeping in her cradle and then onto the fluffy beds. She was from ready to leave Winchester. It was her home...the only place she had known as home. One tear trickled down her cheek, but she brushed it off as soon as it came. She sighed. She was a young woman now and as far as she could see she would have to not act childish and move on with the things she didn't want to so. And besides, maybe while she was receiving the Queen's herbs, she could enhance her knowledge of plants. So there could be an up-side to all this. Freya burst into the door, suddenly,

"Quick Adelaide! The carriage has arrived!" Freya ushered the girl out of her room and soon Adelaide found herself crying "Papa" in her father's arms, but her mother pulled her daughter together before letting her into the carriage.

"You will be fine," Lord Pierce said, kissing the Adelaide's head for the last time. "I promise you, Adelaide." Adelaide choked out her final sobs, before Lady Pierce once again took over the scene by grasping Adelaide's arm firmly and leading her away.

"Now, Adelaide Elizabeth-Rose Pierce, you are not going to sulk when you get there. Remember every move you make Adelaide is being speculated," Lady Pierce said causing Adelaide's eyes to dilate involuntarily in fear. The Lady sighed, "I don't mean to scare you, my child. But you will find that the court is nothing like home. You might feel the surrounding danger and always be alert. Don't be too open, but don't cut people off either or it will seem suspicious. You are the family impression at court- you and Katherine. Don't forget that, Adelaide." Adelaide swallowed down her fear and hugged her mother before stepping outside and into the carriage. As the carriage jostled into movement, the younger Pierce sighed knowing that her life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Queen Catherine of Aragon surveyed her latest edition to her ladies-in-waiting. The girl stood; her face regal and pale. She moved with an elegance of grace that many of the other dumpy ladies-in-waiting severely lacked. The Queen speculated every rigid end of Katherine Pierce, knowing that like Anne Boleyn, the French had influenced her in many ways. The two would easily get along, from what Catherine could see. Apart from the fact that they almost shared the same name, except for one letter, both the Queen and the lady-in-waiting were visibly very different. Katherine regarded the Queen with a slight coolness, but she had an amazing way of still charming her way in barely her first day. She had flirted with the young lords before they went riding. She perfected every job she was given to the best of her potential and though Catherine had been unsure of Katherine, she was proved far from wrong. It was the morning of her second day, as she stood, allowing the Queen to look her over with such a scrutinizing glance that Katherine wondered if any of her inner contempt for the Queen was written across her face. But Catherine soon smiled at her, and Katherine plastered her own smile on her face.

"Hard work is valued here, Katherine," the Queen said, her rich jewels flowing around her in such a dazzling way. "And you, on your first day which was the past day, was quite remarkable. I suppose the long journey from France had no affect on you."

"Oh no, My Queen," Katherine said quickly. "It was quite a tiresome journey. I could not lie by saying it wasn't, only why should that small dilemma get in the way of my duties?" she stopped, looking up at Catherine before adding "My Queen" for the dramatic pause.

"Hmm...I suppose it shouldn't. In any case, please do join for the dinner event tonight."

"It would be an honor," Katherine said, excitement rising within her. Finally something exciting and as far as less than two days in the palace goes, she was quite bored. "And, My Queen, my sister Adelaide should have arrived by then." Catherine nodded and smiled and not long after Katherine was dismissed from the room. She moved down the corridor and into the room where all the ladies-in-waiting were doing some kind of work, but chatting quite animatedly amongst themselves. The sharp-looking, beautiful one looked up when she heard Katherine enter.

"Well, what a surprise. The girl who shares our Queen's name. Where have you been dear Katherine?" the young woman asked, as Katherine seated herself next to her, smiling.

"A lady's personal business is nothing of another's concern," Katherine smirked. "And you Anne...just sitting around here...doing as your told? A little out of character, darling." Anne Boleyn grinned, with a devious twinkle in her eye. While she took no interest in the other ladies-in-waiting or perhaps only her sister Mary, but she had found a good ally in Katherine Pierce and in barely a day they both seemed like best of friends. The other ladies-in-waiting tried to strain their ears without seeming too obvious when Katherine and Anne's conversation dropped into soft whispers. But as hard as they tried, they couldn't hear a word the two shared.

..._In the meanwhile_

The carriage finally came to a halt and Adelaide was jostled awake by the abrupt stop. She sighed, yawning, and carefully peaked out of her carriage window which was cloaked with a silk drape. Her eyes widened with fear as realization that she was now going to enter the gruesome court of Henry VIII dawned on her. She shook her head in an attempt to rid the fear, but it only got worse. The carriage driver stepped out and swung it open. He put out his arm to help her climb out and as she did she slipped off the steps. Adelaide shut her eyes as she felt herself slip, knowing that her dress was going to get wrecked. But she felt a hand on stomach preventing her fall. She looked up, expecting the driver, but saw a handsome young man looking down at her. Adelaide stepped back at the liberty he took to catch her, but she did feel deep gratitude for the fast reflex which the old driver lacked. The man smiled down at her, his golden hair shining in the sun.

"I apologize my lady, for that. But I suppose it was best not to let you fall," he said. Adelaide was far too distracted by the blue of his eyes to pay attention. The color was lighter than her sapphire color, and she reveled in the color. "My lady?" Adelaide shook herself,

"I am sorry. I am a bit dazed though, from the carriage ride and that...that fall."

"Of course. Permit me to introduce myself. Lord Niall Danbury..."

"It's a pleasure," Adelaide said dropping her low elegant curtsy which Katherine said was one of her good assets.

"You are Lady Pierce then?" he asked, his tone of voice caressing her like the sun shining on her skin.

"Er...yes...I mean yes," Adelaide said, blushing slightly. Lord Danbury smiled,

"I met your sister. Permit me to say how quite beautiful she was." Adelaide sighed...so that was it, Katherine had charmed yet another man and he was just being kind to her because she was Katherine's little sister. "But not quite as lovely as you, if you would allow me to state." Adelaide's eyes widened slightly at that and watched Lord Danbury bow dramatically before taking leave for his ride. His companion eyed her with interest as both men mounted their horses. Adelaide looked pointedly away, unsure of what she had allowed was supposed to be permitted. In any case her heart was beating at an unexpected rate and she wasn't in the right set of mind. She saw a bunch of escorts coming to retrieve her at the door, and she carefully straightened up, trying to put Niall Danbury at the back of her mind. Adelaide took a deep breath and before she was half-way to the room where she was going to be presented, she felt familiar arms around her neck.

"Oh Addie!" Katherine exclaimed, much to the annoyance of the escorts who didn't want to stall the Queen.

"Katherine! How wonderful to see you again!" One of the escorts cleared her throat slightly and Katherine rolled her eyes, but only so Adelaide could see. Adelaide placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Katherine locked arms with her sister as they walked in together for Adelaide's presentation to Catherine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The two Pierce sisters had stashed themselves in Katherine's rooms once their work for the Queen had been completed. Now all that was left was to choose the right gown for the ball tonight. Adelaide was deeply reluctant to go, but she kept her feelings to herself. While gala events were what Katherine immersed herself in, Adelaide steered clear from them. But being a lady-in-waiting to Catherine was going to put her worries aside and try and attempt to overcome them. Katherine fingered through her dresses, sighing as she went,

"Well, Really. These are far out of the latest style. I wonder who I let pack my bag...I can guess it was Freya. Only she would dare pack these...things...for me." Katherine shuddered as if it was the most scariest thought that had ever come across her mind. Adelaide frowned, standing up and walking over to the bed where the maids had laid out several gowns which had been requested by the Queen to the girls. They were made of the most luscious silk and in the latest style. The bodice wasn't too high up, and Katherine would look fashionable in the new fit.

"These are nice Kat," Adelaide said, picking through the dresses. "They'd look lovely on you." She picked up a royal lavender one and smiled. It would look magnificent on Katherine if she chose it. She would look ready to challenge the Queen, herself. But it was already quite true, Catherine was losing her better looks of her younger days, and as far as Adelaide could see it was easy to pinpoint why the king was losing interest. Or so the servant gossip said so. "Wear this one, Katherine. You will look absolutely stunning." Katherine walked over to the dress Adelaide presented in her hands and smiled.

"This is quite beautiful," she grinned. "It'll be perfect." Katherine instructed a maid who she called in, to help her dress. The beautiful gown fell in spiraling silk circles around her. The bodice was perfect and fashionably cut, flattering Katherine's neck. The set of pearls she wore shone on her color bone. Katherine had her hair be put up, allowing a few of her curls tickle the back of her neck. Adelaide was quite mesmerized by her older sister and almost forgot about herself, until Katherine reminded her. "Ahem, Addie. But I really think you should dress." Adelaide bit her lip, scanning the gowns of dresses. She had never worn a dress with a bodice that didn't hug her neck because her mother had been strict with her dressing. Whereas Katherine danced around France in all the latest styles, Adelaide hung back in the past. Katherine swung past her, her skirt brushing against Adelaide's. "Really Addie. You cannot even think of wearing one of _those_," she pointed disdainfully to Adelaide's opened trunk. Adelaide knew she should say no and do as her mother had always taught her, but her mind spun to Niall. He had seen her in one of her high-collared dresses, but what would he think if she wore the latest fashions which would flatter her features even more? It made her look more elegant...more beautiful. Adelaide sighed, giving her own gowns a fleeting glance, before searching through the pile of gowns the Queen had gifted. She picked up a rose colored one that would match the color of her cheeks. The maids helped her slip it on and Katherine instructed the maids with every exact detail for what jewelry Adelaide was to wear to how her hair should be. Adelaide turned to face her sister and she could feel a new change in her. The new style of dress was freeing. Katherine smiled, the girls were ready to go.

...

The banquet hall and ballroom was quite an affair that night. Everyone was surrounded around socializing to their best degree. Katherine was spinning about, flirting, chatting, and gossiping. She spent on awful lot of her time chatting away with Anne Boleyn. Both girls seemed to have a scheme up their sleeves. Adelaide was trying to hang back and pay less attention to the gathering crowd. She felt stupid, knowing that she should at least do something. Anne turned to Katherine,

"Little sister then? She's very quiet."

"She's not used to the scene," Katherine smiled. "Little Addie has all ways been so sheltered. But no worries...she'll open up sooner or later."

"Hm...Yes. Oh look there's the Queen. She looks quite...tired," Anne pointed out thoughtfully. Katherine squinted her eyes and noticed the dark rings under Catherine's eyes. She wondered why she didn't realize that before.

"Strange, I didn't notice until you pointed it out. Do you know why? I'll reckon a guess at the fact that being Queen is quite a exhausting job."

"And I've heard other things..." Anne frowned. "From the servants of course. Whispering their way about..." Katherine's brow furrowed at this.

"What sort of things?" she asked. Anne shook her head.

"It'd be best I don't say it here...it's too open." Katherine nodded and both the girls turned to see the King himself enter. So, King Henry was still in the prime of his life. Katherine frowned, still he wasn't half as delicious as some of the other lords and courtiers. The king went straight to the Queen and the real banquet was supposedly about to commence. Katherine couldn't help but notice the look Anne had fixed on the King. She sighed as they went to sit down.

...After dinner...

Adelaide walked onto the balcony, allowing the fresh air to wash over her. She was tired, as she lay one of pale, white hands on the balcony railing. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned and smiled to see Niall standing there, overlooking the stars.

"Lord Danbury," she said, dropping a curtsy. He smiled politely at her and bowed,

"Lady Pierce." They both smiled lightly at nothing as no words surfaced until a few seconds later. "You look quite magnificent tonight. That color matched the rosiness of your cheeks so very nicely."

"Thank you, My Lord," she said. He noticed the small details in her which made her insides burst for joy, She was very aware of the trap she could be falling into, however so she closed her eyes trying to get the feeling out. "The stars are so lovely. When I was back at Winchester I would never stop looking at them."

"Indeed. There's something very rare about them," he said. She smiled, one of her brunette curls falling onto her shoulder. "They remind me of...of you, actually." Adelaide's eyes widened slightly, she had an impulse to jump into his arms and kiss him, but she shook herself. She was logical and smart, she shouldn't be falling...into whatever she was falling into.

"I'm sorry to run off on such short notice...I have to take leave now though..." Adelaide's voice trailed. Niall bowed slightly taking her hand in his and kissing the top lightly. Then he bade her leave and she sighed, relishing the short, but caressing kiss. She took a few minutes to breathe deeply before returning to her rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: His golden hair shone in the candlelight as he shifted uneasily in the seat. He shut his eyes as if to admonish perilous evils which were ticking at the door. He was tired and his eyes cried out to be shut and for him to go to sleep. If he had his way, he would be fast asleep after that ball. There were two other people in the room with him. A golden haired beauty lying on the bed, who liked quite a lot like him and an older woman, her raven black hair flecked with gray strands.

"The Queen has offered her protection. Our race has been declining steadily over time. Yes there will be another time when we are strong, but as of now there are barely any of us left," the old woman said. "Listen my children." She gestured to her daughter and son, in a kindly manner, but her firmly angry set of expression said otherwise. "We must allow ourselves to triumph in such a way."

"The Queen?" scoffed the younger girl, throwing herself upward from the pillow. She exchanged a knowing expression with her brother, before speaking again. "Everyone knows that Henry's interest in Catherine is waning. Knowing that complete bastard, he will throw her off the throne, once he finds a younger, prettier queen." The Lady Danbury frowned, remembering how a century ago, her husband was killed and how she and her three children had been turned. Turned into vampires.

"That is against the nature and law of the church!" exclaimed Lady Danbury. Niall exhaled loudly,

"Doubt it will stop the king," Niall said. "Mother, there is so little we can do. We will have to withdraw from the court, if that's what we have to do. If people find out about us...we'll have a stake through us in no time."

"True," his sister chimed in. "But the question is whether anyone except Catherine has even heard or known that the vampire race does indeed exist." Lady Danbury nodded and Niall considered this.

"I suppose, Elin," he mumbled. Lady Danbury took a sweep of her dress as she stood up.

"Which is why you should marry, Niall. We really can't have suspicion rising. You are of a marriageable age," she announced. Elin muffled her laughter while Niall nodded wearily.

"All those ladies-in-waiting are dumpy and fat. Leave out the Boleyn sisters, and the two new ones, Katherine and Adelaide Pierce."

"Oh, I saw Katherine," Lady Danbury started. "She's quite lovely and wouldn't be a bad choice."

"Really?" Niall muttered. "I find her ridiculously flirtatious and certainly one of those types who just sleep around. A whore in simpler terms."

"Well, the Boleyn girls are completely out of the question!"

"I despise them as well. Adelaide Pierce, on the other hand..." his voice trailed slightly as lovely Adelaide filled a vision in his mind. Elin eyes him with interest.

"She's rather quiet and reserved. I'm surprised you got a chance to meet her," she smirked.

"Which she is, but it is not like she ignores a person if they address her."

"Adelaide Pierce?" Lady Danbury asked. "Well it wouldn't harm to enchant her."

"Looks like Niall's already enchanted, but is she?" Elin added. Niall glared at his sister, trying to wrestle his feeling for Adelaide. He barely even knew her, but there was something about her that had him mesmerized. He breathed slowly in, already wishing he hadn't brought up Adelaide. She wasn't a pawn for protection and if he ever came to the point where he would ask her to marry him it would be because he was in love.

"Well it doesn't matter...as long as the girl is of approval, then whenever you are ready you must ask her to marry you," Lady Danbury's voice roused Niall from his thoughts. Elin twitched her hand, smiling triumphantly at Niall. "Elin?" her mother added.

"Yes?"

"Don't play the fool here. This isn't a joking matter and I don't want any trouble being caused...Understood?"

"Yes_...Louise_," Elin grinned as she spoke her mother's Christian name. Lady Danbury muttered something about uncontrollable children before taking her leave. Niall, to, left abruptly from his sister's rooms. Elin was indeed a lady-in-waiting to the Queen, but she was often excused of her duties much to the annoyance of the others. And once Anne had stepped up the courage to question the Queen about that. But Catherine only dismissed her saying everything had their reasons and to mind to herself only. Of course, being a vampire was a legitimate excuse...

...Elsewhere...

Adelaide felt someone flop on her foot as she crunched the covers of her bed up to her neck. She moaned slightly before opening her eyes and found Katherine's face inches from her own.

"Wake up, Addie. God, you are a sleepy one," the older Pierce sister said, throwing a dress at her younger sister. "Maybe it was last night. In any event, you are going to have to learn how to handle waking up early as well as going to sleep late. I, personally, am quite an expert."

"Lovely, Kat, lovely," Adelaide mumbled sarcastically as she swung out of her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She realized that Katherine was all washed and dressed. "When do our duties start?"

"Not until an hour or so. But still, by the time you wash and dress and breakfast it will be time to go. Now hurry!" Katherine announced as she rushed her sister into the wash room. Adelaide came out a few minutes later and Katherine decided there was no need for a maid so she tied up Adelaide's corsets for her with an expertise Adelaide never knew her sister had. The two girls had a quick breakfast of buttered bread and fresh fruit. By the time they were ready to go, it was time. Adelaide still felt exhausted, but kept it in and walked with Katherine towards the room where they had to report. When they walked in, everyone was gathering in as well. The Queen was absent, but one of her personal ladies announced what each girl would do. Katherine and Anne were assigned a job with the dresses of Catherine. Katherine noticed her friend's exhaustion, so she inquired after her,

"Anne, you seem slightly...out of place..." Anne turned to Katherine with a severity in her eyes.

"You'd think my sister...well...her affair with the King could have ended quite soon. He has a roving eye, you know. It's different with other girls I suppose." Katherine swallowed slightly, understanding what was being said to her. So Henry had as bad of a reputation as he seemed to deserve. Well so the servants had said. If he had an affair with Mary Boleyn some time ago and now... it struck her life a burning fire.

"You're telling me your sister and the king...and now you and the king..." Katherine stopped when Anne nodded. Katherine's eyebrows raised.

"I suspect Henry knows that Catherine will not borne a son for him. Just that one child, Mary Tudor. But he needs a son."

"How long as your affair been going on?"

"Some time...before you arrived here obviously. Henry wants to rid Catherine from being his wife. He will wed me instead."

"The church won't allow it. He'll get into trouble with that," Katherine said, contemplating the matter which was already making her feel dizzy.

"He's King of England. He has his ways," Anne said in a majestic tone of voice. She could easily be a queen from what Katherine could see. Neither of the girls said another word to each other. Bu both of them had the exact same thought in mind...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, I was away all summer and school just got in- so you know how it is! I never actually thought I'd have to do research for writing stories. I'm just a thirteen-year-old girl who likes to fall into this stuff of writing fan fiction. But anyways, I guess that I'll always learn something new and for the beginning of the chapter (King Henry VIII's rant) I looked up the information about the pope refusing the annulment of Henry and Catherine's marriage up in my sister's old World History textbook. It's of the Prentice Hall Company. There- my work cited is finished! **

Chapter 5: Henry VIII was indeed the king of England and he had his ways. It had seemed to him that if his wife- older than him by six years- cannot bear him a son that he was done with her. He would seek and conquer the problem that was preventing him.

"Annulled marriages are legal," he bellowed furiously. "The future and stability of England requires myself to produce a male heir. How can he refuse?"

"My lord, the pope does not wish to offend the Holy Roman Emperor, Charles V. The Queen's nephew…," one of the courtiers said, trying to calm the king.

"I know…I read it," Henry grumbled irritated. He wanted to lash out at someone and the men here were the only ones her could. "He is ridiculous to refuse. He even called me "Defender of the Faith." The lords sighed. "Defender of the Faith" did not mean that you got to receive everything.

"Well there is only one thing to do, my lord," one of the courtiers mumbled. Henry looked at him with a careful eye, before sitting down to listen to the solution.

…_Elsewhere- two weeks later_

"Addie! Addie!" Katherine called her sister's name, exhilarated from her excitement and running. She knocked loudly on her sister's room door and without waiting for any answer she burst in, dramatically opening the doors and walking in with her _voila c'est moi! _entrance. Adelaide looked up from the book she was reading, happy that she had finished her chores. The Queen looked tired and anxious these days and Adelaide was beginning to expect some sort of foul play.

"Katherine?" she asked, not letting the irritation escape her voice. Katherine grinned wickedly.

"You won't believe what great news I have! We no longer have to wait on Catherine anymore! No more dull queens!" Katherine exclaimed. Adelaide raised her eyebrows suddenly interested and frightened. The Tudor Court was something rather scary for little Adelaide- with far too many people vying for power and greed.

"Kat…what do you mean?"

"Henry has released Catherine as she has not borne him a son. And such, he has broken off from the church and has started his new church, the Church of England. Of course this was completely for his own greed. He has taken another queen as well. Anne Boleyn."

"Dear God," Adelaide whispered, clutching her book to her heart. She wasn't surprised, it would have happened eventually. But the reality of it hit her like a landslide. Where did she stand in the center of this? "Queen Anne? Anne Boleyn is our new queen?"

"Yes, silly. Well not officially yet, but the will be wed tomorrow," Katherine smiled. "She likes us so much that we get to stay at the court as her ladies-in-waiting." Adelaide half wished that Anne didn't approve of them and would send them home. Adelaide figured she was "honored" to stay because Anne and Katherine seemed to be rather close.

"Lovely Kat," was all Adelaide could bring herself to say. Katherine laughed and though the sound reminded Adelaide of tinkling bells, she could pin point the malicious ring in it.

"Bye Addie. Au re voir, ma petite soeur," and with that she turned on her heel and walked out. Adelaide was shaken terribly and so she struggled to stand up. Once she was certain that she wouldn't fall she walked outside, knowing that she needed fresh air. But there was a strange throbbing in her head and she was feeling sick. It didn't make sense, but it was almost like her intuition was telling her that this new marriage would bring upon the downfall of too many people. She clamped one hand over her stomach as a wave of nausea threatened to take her.

"Lady Adelaide," a familiar voice called. Adelaide turned her head and saw Niall head over to her. She forced a smile, trying to control the sickening feeling growing inside her.

"My lord," she said, dropping a sloppy curtsy which Niall immediately noticed.

"Are you well?"

"Fine," she said uneasily. She was not fine, but she couldn't say anything now. And yet she needed to go back into her rooms and rest. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she was to be sick all over Niall.

"Have you heard the news? About Anne Boleyn and the king?" the flash of danger in his eyes was quick, but unmistakable. He eyed her, "What do you think of this?" Adelaide's eyes widened and knew she had to be cautious of her answer. Anyone can be a spy- even Niall.

"I…" she started, but before she could finish she vomited bile all over the Lord's shoes much to her horror and then everything went black.

…_Two days pass…_

There were voices surrounding her ears as she opened her heavy, throbbing eyelids.

"Can you tell me what day it is, my dear?" asked a kind voice. Adelaide opened her mouth, but now sound came out. Then another voice,

"Addie, darling, squeeze my hand. Assure me of your presence," came Katherine's voice. Adelaide squeezed her hand. "Very good," came Katherine's reply. A few minutes went by before Adelaide gained full consciousness and sat up slowly. There was a burning within her and she felt chilly, even with all the blankets wrapped around her. She looked around, her eyes weak and tired.

"It's alright, Adelaide," came that kind voice again. Adelaide focused her attention on him.

"Kat!" she managed a whispered croak. Katherine wrapped her arms around her sister,

"I'm here, Addie. Hush now." The man who had the kind voice introduced himself as the doctor.

"Katherine," he said, turning his attention on the older girl. "Give her this concoction daily for the next five days. She has a fever, but it's nothing too severe, I think." The doctor left the two sisters.

"What happened?" Adelaide whispered. The pains were hurting her terribly.

"Hush and lie down," Katherine quietly ordered. "You need rest. You've been unconscious for two days. Niall Danbury brought you in and said that you had been sick and then fainted. Now listen, carefully, I will stay here for the rest of the day, but I will have to leave tonight for a banquet honoring Henry and Anne. They were married yesterday. Anne has excuse you of duties until next week when you have made a full recovery." Adelaide nodded and smiled as best as she could, despite the pain, at her sister. "Oh I almost forgot," Katherine's voice turned playful. "These came for you, yesterday, though no one knows who sent it." She produced a bouquet of a beautiful arrangement of flowers. Adelaide sat up slowly and took them. She smelt the flowers deeply, inhaling its magnificent scent. "And here, a parchment was sent with it," she handed her a small rolled up paper. Adelaide unfolded it carefully as the read its contents,

_Flowers are the pure sign of wellness. Once received the lady who is deeply sick will get well for her lord's wishes are always answered. _

"What do you suppose it means?" Katherine asked. Adelaide shrugged,

"I don't know who it is from." Katherine nodded and then commanded Adelaide to sleep. That was something Adelaide really did want to do. Katherine moved to a chair near the foot of the bed and dutifully stayed with her sister. And in her dreams Adelaide danced happily amongst a cornucopia flowers, knowing that Niall was the one behind the message.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Anne Boleyn's triumphant smile shone like a rich glass of wine pepped with poison at the banquet that night in honor of the new king and queen of England. Katherine waited to hear word of Catherine of Aragon but nothing came. In the first time in a long while, the older Pierce girl actually felt sorry for someone. While Anne was her friend and she was of court appeal, Katherine couldn't help but feel sad for the sensible older Queen who was brought from Spain all those years to be wed to Henry's older brother, Arthur. But when Arthur died, Henry was left and Catherine was married to him. Henry had loved Catherine- Katherine, herself knew it, but the Tudor game was a notorious one and the dangerous prize of Queen of England had fallen to Anne Boleyn. It was part of the gamble for Henry, Katherine knew, for in time she thought that unless Anne bestowed the king with a male heir his eye will start to travel again. Elin Danbury, another lady-in-waiting, coughed loudly next to Katherine.

"Imagine," she said to the Lady Jane Seymour on the other side of her. "Anne Boleyn believes she can keep and tame that prize possession on top of her head. She has a lot to learn." Both girls shared a strange knowing smile. Katherine turned around mildly shocked,

"You seem to know much about the future, Elin."

"Ah, Katherine Pierce, I have the gift of knowing my king. Niall does too." Katherine was strangely aware she was dipping her feet into hot water and figured it would be best to keep quiet. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw Elin's face contort slightly when one of the lady-in-waiting's ran out because she had shed a small cut. But the next second the golden beauty was gleaming with perfection as she had before. _I'm going insane, _Katherine decided. _All of this about Catherine and Anne as well as Adelaide has caused me confusion. _Jane Seymour came closer to Elin and whispered something in her here. Something that Adelaide couldn't quite make out but it seemed to have something to do with the Boleyns. The talk, Katherine figured, was never going to stop.

"Katherine, by the way," Elin coated her voice with sugar. "Is little Addie still indisposed. The poor thing."

"Adelaide is fine. She's still recovering so I thought it best to keep her in her chambers," Katherine said icily. There was something not right about Elin and she understood that Jane Seymour knew what it was. But while whatever had happened had happened, Katherine couldn't deny what had really happened to Elin's eyes and cheeks. And the strange thing was, while it had frightened Katherine away, it seemed to intrigue Jane. And finally Katherine understood the game of each and every future Queen because in many ways Jane Seymour had the same ambitious interests that Anne had. Katherine walked abruptly away from the girls and over to the balcony. Her mind was swarming with thoughts and she all of a sudden had never felt so alone in her life. It wondered her that when she had thought the Queen of England to be boring, she felt confident and excited. But when the Queen of England was her friend, all of that drained away. And Catherine wasn't boring; she was sensible and quite bright, while Anne was a lusting whore. Katherine closed her eyes saying a prayer that she and Adelaide would be safe in such a place of horrific dangers. Katherine felt a figure come next to her on the balcony and her eyes snapped open. She turned her head to face Elin Danbury. Katherine couldn't help but roll her eyes. This girl was getting irritating and yet very frightening. Katherine wanted nothing at all to do with her.

"Mary had a bastard child, you know," Elin said. "Mary Boleyn, of course. And rumor has it that Anne is pregnant. Time will tell whether she produce a male heir. Or will she lose her grip on her precious king."

"You hate her, don't you?" Katherine finally said after a few minutes of complete silence.

"I do hate her, more than you will ever know. She has disgraced England."

"I can only wonder why you would bother telling me this." Elin turned to face Katherine, a small smile playing at her lips. She was aware that the brooch Katherine wore upon her breast was vervain. She also knew Katherine didn't know it. She had asked her the first time she met her where she got it from. Katherine had answered, _It's a family heirloom. Both my sister and I wear it as an emblem of the Pierces. _No deceit played in her eyes and Elin's intuition told her she had no idea what the brooch was made of. But her ancestors had known about the vampire race. That was a fact Elin knew for certain. The only problem was, unlike Jane and others, Elin couldn't just say anything to Katherine without rising suspicion in the other woman. After all, a vampire compelling a human could only be triumphant when the human did not have the gift of vervain. Elin shrugged,

"I tell all the ladies-in-waiting my feelings about all this."

"Aren't you afraid of their loyalty to Anne?"

"Are you loyal to Anne? Do you take her piteous ruin and idiocy as loyalty?" Katherine looked down and didn't answer. Elin breathed a deep sigh of relief. "I knew that every lady-in-waiting hates Anne."

"That is not entirely true…" But Elin had gone before Katherine could finish. Katherine frowned, knowing that there was something very strange and unsettling about Elin Danbury.

Elin made her way down the corridor in a timely fashion and she came into her rooms. Her mother handed her a steaming hot cup and she sipped. The running feeling of excitement ran through her and she sat down.

"How was the evening?" Lady Danbury asked, tapping a table in a rhythmic pattern as she spoke.

"Boring," Elin mumbled. "And mother what are we going to do?"

"Have you spoken to Niall? Has he done as requested?"

"It's my guess he's working on it. But really, mother. It'll take time and frankly neither Anne nor Henry know anything about our kind, but if they ever find out they will have a stake in our stomachs in half a second. Catherine supported us and her family did have some background in witchery. She was really the one that kept Henry at bay from discovering our secret."

"Patience, Elin," The older lady said. "The time of victory for vampires has not ended. It has just begun." Then she took her daughter's hand and kissed it in a blessing of triumph.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The day shone bright through the window as a weak, but well rested Adelaide sat up in her ridiculously sized bed that she could probably get lost in. Her head still had remnants of a throbbing pain, but otherwise the younger Pierce girl felt quite good. She stretched out her arms and smiled to herself. She felt giddy and she wasn't exactly sure why she did. Her arms came down slowly and one brushed against a small table near the bed. A white note fell softly to the ground and Adelaide carefully picked it up. _Good morning, Addie. The Queen requests that if you are well enough to fetch her plants that will enhance her appearance. I am sorting dresses in a separate area with Jane Seymour. I will come to visit you by the end of the day. Much love, Katherine. And do not forget to eat your breakfast. _Adelaide sighed, but she knew that part of her duties was to try her best to help even when she was a bit weak. And it wasn't like she was being put up to something that will tire her from limb to limb. A few minutes past and she made up her mind, getting out of bed and taking a warm bath that the maid helped with. She then changed into an elegant, yet plain green dress and ate her food. An entire hour finished before she got herself outside with a basket in hand. Remembering how she had wanted to learn more about plants this way she decided to take her job seriously and pick good herbs for Anne. Walking like a dream through the plants, Adelaide checked them for all sorts of things, from smell to strange colorings. For a long time, Adelaide had believed she could never find happiness in a place as cold as where she was and that had certainly proved correct. But there were small things such as plants and perhaps Niall Danbury that brought her comfort when all she really wanted was the warmth of Winchester. Her eyes carefully scanned her assorted array of plants in her basket when she heard a cough at her shoulder. She whipped around, startled to see another lady-in-waiting at her shoulder.

"Hello, Adelaide," she said, but her voice was frantic and scared. Adelaide searched her eyes for the answer but all she could see was fear.

"What is it, Arabell?" she asked the girl, who could barely and older than her.

"I'm not exactly sure… it's Elin Danbury, though. She attempted to kill the Queen." In her head Adelaide almost laughed at that because so many people would have praised Elin for killing "the goggle-eyed whore." But then the fear of what the girl had tried to do burst into Adelaide. That was more than just any kind of danger. She was putting her head under the axe.

"Are you sure? What has happened to her?" Adelaide was quick to ask the right questions so that she couldn't sound one-sided on either side of this. Arabell's hands shook violently. Adelaide took the girl's hand to steady it.

"She's not…it's not…" Arabell stammered in confusion and fear. Adelaide nodded, begging the other girl to go on. "Elin is not human." That stopped Adelaide. Arabell was mad; she should have seen it in the beginning. Either that or she wanted to trick Adelaide.

"Arabell…"

"I swear Adelaide, ask anyone who was there. Ask the Queen. Ask your Jane Seymour or Lily Howard or any lady-in-waiting. Ask your sister! She'll tell you and…and I know you'll believe her." Adelaide stared at Arabell, trying to understand what the girl was trying to say. _Elin Danbury was not human? _Then another thought struck her. _If she's not human, then what about Niall? This is all lies. What complete blasphemy is this? _

"Arabell…where is Elin now?" Adelaide finally asked.

"She ran…escaped…just as we all caught her…fangs sticking out…ready to strike…" the other girl's voice broke into hysterical sobs.

"Come Arabell. Why don't we get you something hot to drink and then to eat…" But her voice was cut off when a figure lunged at Arabell and grabbed her with such precise accuracy it stunned Adelaide. Trying to recollect her thoughts and vision, Adelaide bent down to help her but instead she felt faintish and completely awed. There was Elin below drinking the life out of the other girl. Adelaide took a step back and fell into a thorn bush. Her scrapes led to slight breathing and she held her breath. Elin stood up to face her, blood leaking from her jaw, her face contorted from its regular beauty and her hair waving wildly around her face. She was already like this and she couldn't help herself… just one more was all she could think of when Adelaide let out a piercing scream. Elin glared at her, focused her victim, and lunged. Adelaide felt sick before the fangs even hit her neck and the next thing she knew everything went completely black.

There was screaming like usual. Katherine was screaming like a furious mad woman which is what she was. And she was not inclined to deny it. Everything was completely preposterous and it all didn't make a bit of sense to her. Not of it did…her life seemed to be driven to insanity because nothing could be explained. Adelaide sat bolt right in the bed and into the familiar scene of the doctor, Katherine, but this time a few other courtiers stood at the doorway. Adelaide stared up at Katherine who was fuming uncontrollably and then her hand went instinctively to her neck. There was nothing there- could she have imagined the whole thing. One of the courtiers must have understood what was going through her head and reported grimly,

"The attacker was pulled away last minute. Arabell Earleville, however, died from the loss of blood."

"Loss of blood!" Katherine finally exploded. "She was completely drained. If it wasn't for Elin's own brother we all would be dead by now. He turned her in… said that things happened to her when she was little. She was changed." Her beautiful eyes turned upon the courtiers in an inquiring look. "The family has to be investigated," she added.

"Peace, my dear," another one said. "The Danburys show no sign of this…this…corrupt ways that have unfortunately taken the girl. Lord Danbury and his mother are perfectly fine, though now have a ruined reputation because of this…scandal." The doctor sighed and furrowed his brow,

"What concerns me most is the manner they had to kill her in…"

"What do you mean?" Adelaide whispered hoarsely, horror images taking over her mind. Katherine bent low and put a hand on her sister's cheek.

"The manner of which she died, Addie," she said. "Niall had to kill Elin because he said that execution wouldn't work. He had to use a special knife and drive it through a special area in her body…he called it a stake…" The courtiers all looked worried, the doctor wary, but Adelaide looked downright horrified. What if there were more of Elin and what if there was something Niall and his family were not saying…


	8. Chapter 8

**My facts are not always going to be perfect, but this is a work of fiction which allows me to take some historical figures and play around with them. It works well with the story and I hope you all like this chapter. I think it's my personal favorite so far!:D**

**As of now I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be because really the story's intricacies still lie ahead and therefore the number of more future chapters are hard for me to tell… **

Chapter 8: Niall was pacing the ground of the room. His gorgeous face was twisted in agony as his fingers impatiently tapped at his side in an almost absentminded gesture. There were no words to feel the pain the corrupted him, the fact that he had been forced to kill his sister. But if he hadn't Adelaide would have died and his true identity revealed. His own mind had still not really registered truly the insane lengths Elin went to. Niall had known his sister to be ambitious and relatively loud-mouthed, but never reckless. Elin always guarded their secret through the last century. But Niall could also see her unconditional obedience to Catherine and her intense hatred for the girl who had replaced her. And yet, to go to the extremes she had…to attack the queen in public, almost kill her, and in front of several ladies-in-waiting…was something that seemed ridiculously outrageous. Niall figured his mother's encouragement about the true glory days of vampires had only begun added to the ambitions of Elin. He was to blame his mother because he couldn't see his sister capable of such a thing without a true instigator behind the scenes. His heart hurt when he saw Arabell's relatives came to the court, grief stricken and confused. He couldn't bear to see so many innocent people hurt by the death of a completely unknowing girl who did nothing wrong. And he blamed himself for not getting there in time- to save her as well. Had he been able to save Arabell everything- this wrecked eternity- would have been a lot more endurable. It was all he could to not to chuck his mother off the balcony in the burning sun once he had taken her ring. He was stronger than her- had always been. The way he shaped his world was full of light unlike hers. He couldn't though, couldn't bear the thought of losing her as well. That after all would be more sorrow for him to live with. Looking up at the intricate patterns on the ceiling, Niall sighed to himself before retrieving his ring and opened the curtains, afterward leaving his quarters and making his way out into the fresh air. A few ladies-in-waiting watched him, his every move as they picked plants for the Queen. The regarded him coolly, especially Katherine who had the nerve to actually glare at him full on with those piercing eyes. He almost laughed because less than three days ago they would have all swooned in his presence. He didn't mind, he in fact preferred the women's caution. It was obvious that though Henry and Anne wanted to move past and had announced Niall and his mother innocent of any foul play, the court itself was ill at ease. Niall knew that in time he would have to ask the king if he could be used for foreign messenger reasons before he truly was found. He walked past the ladies-in-waiting, pretending to not see their eyes upon him. Once he was sure they were out of sight, he sat down on an open bench, leaning his head back with his eyes closed. He heard footsteps approach, but he didn't bother to change his position. There was a small cough and he opened his eyes to see Adelaide with a small smile, her lovely eyes glistening in the sun standing in front of her.

"Lady Adelaide," he murmured. She dropped her elegant curtsy,

"Lord Danbury."

"How are you? Better I, presume."

"Yes," she said shyly. "I just wanted to thank you for…for saving me. I didn't think you of all people would have." The atmosphere changed immediately. It seemed as if all pretenses had disappeared and Niall knew that pretending to not love Adelaide was wrong. Adelaide's face became solemn and he stood up.

"You know…that…"

"You're one. Yes. I…I knew since Arabell told me about Elin and I think I must have known something when I fell from the carriage and before I could have sworn there was no one there except the driver and me. And the next moment you were there, your hand breaking me fall."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked and though he wasn't touching her, she felt his words as a blow, pushing her, shaking her until she screamed. "About me?"

"Because you saved my life. Because I knew you're not the same person as your sister. Because you're good and kind and…" her voice stopped, she wasn't sure if she should go on.

"Well I'm not good Adelaide. You have to realize that I do drink human blood on occasion. I'm not the person you make me." She trembled, her whole body shook slowly. But her face remained grave with no emotion.

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other, Lord Danbury," her voice had become cold and her blue eyes icy, like Katherine's dark ones always were. Niall nodded and watched her turn around and go. He felt a rush of anger at himself and at Adelaide, but it was soon replace by pity. Pity mainly for Elin who so stupidly wrecked his life. He sighed and went back to sitting on his bench when he heard yet another cough interrupting him. This time it was the other girl- Katherine.

"Lord Danbury, they are calling you in," Katherine said. Niall half raised his eyebrows,

"Who?"

"I'm not a servant!" she spat on the ground by his feet. The girl really had nerve. She moved on her heel in one graceful movement and stomp away dramatically. He shrugged his shoulders before making his way in. There were a few servants waiting for him.

"A lady has requested your presence in the queen's drawing room," one told him.

"Lady Adelaide…" he asked, hoping.

"No, Lady Jane Seymour." Niall stared confused. He didn't even know Jane at all. He walked hastily up to and in to the drawing room. Jane was alone doing some work and there was one servant- the one that she had requested be brought from her own home. Her servant so no gossip would spread.

"Hello Lord Danbury," she said warmly.

"Lady Seymour," he nodded curtly.

"How is your day so far?"

"Fine, thank you. Yours?"

"It has been wonderful. But enough with the small talk. You must be wondering why I'd ever summon you here."

"It'd amuse you to tell me why I'm sure," he mumbled.

"Of course," she shared a knowing look with the servant girl. "Elin was my very best friend and therefore I have always kept her secrets safe. I know what she was. I know what you are. Tessa here," she gestured to the servant girl. "Is a witch whose ancestors were the ones who aided the vampires who killed your father." Niall was so shocked by the words tumbling out of Jane's mouth that he stumbled, almost crashing into a hand-painted French imported vase. Jane seemed unaffected by his reaction, she just kept talking, "And for that of course I know all this was hardly your fault. But if you want to see the downfall of Anne Boleyn- the girl who took over the throne which rightfully belongs to a supporter of your kind you must help me kill Katherine Pierce. She suspects more and will be a problem to us in the future. Your poor mother deserves at least this and if you want to get vengeance for the death of Elin you must aid me and Tessa in the fight for vampires. Are you with me?"

"Why do you- a human- want to help vampires." Jane smiled,

"Because I am not human. I am a half demon born into this world from a human father and a demon mother. Demons and vampires have long lasting alliances and fight for the same cause. They are brothers in the fight for freedom." Niall stared hard at her searching for deception,

"Prove it." She nodded and fixed her gaze upon the French vase. In a matter of seconds erupted into a million pieces which flew all over in scattered debris. Niall watched stunned and turned to her. He held out his arms and she ran into them.

"My sister," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"My brother," she whispered back.

…_Elsewhere _

Adelaide lay fast asleep in her chambers locked in a maze of dreams of her and Niall walking through groves hands clasped. They were walking to some destination which neither of them knew where. Finally he stopped abruptly and turned to face her and their lips met, energy and power riveting between them. They were the King and Queen and they could not be separated.

"Oh, Adelaide. My love, my darling, I will come back for you…" Niall whispered in the dream and Adelaide bolted upright in bed. She smoothed out her nightdress and stared at the flickering candle which she had forgotten to pinch out. Her heart was fluttering at an unexpected pace. The truth dawned upon her and she fell back on her pillow dazed. Her eyes slowly closed with word throbbing in her like a pulse… _Niall will be your greatest love and greatest destruction, Adelaide Pierce…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Russia, 1435:

_The wind flew through Karenina's hair and her smile was enchanting as the gold flecks that sparkled in her eyes. She was as beautiful as the sun itself, the way her blonde hair flew wildly around her like an eagle spreading its golden wings. Her eyes danced when she caught sight of him. He rode in on his magnificent stead, the white stallion of heaven. He was attired in blue and red, his blue eyes matching the color of the sky. His golden hair sat on the top of his head and his smile was caressing and honest. He was Lord Niall Danbury, the man of England and Russia. Their eyes met and Karenina felt herself melt in his gaze. He dismounted the horse and handed it off to a horse hand. She tilted her head to one side as he approached her. He bowed low, his hand moving in an elegant gesture. And in his poetic and lilting Russian he spoke,_

_ "My Lady, we meet again," he whispered, his breath on her ear. "You look beautiful and I was hoping to seek you again since our meeting yesterday." Karenina had only met Niall the previous evening, but it seemed to her that he and her were meant to be lovers of the present, past, and future. Their hands entwined as they left the public of the open air and moved into the grove of trees. Niall could almost feel Karenina's heart beating as one with his. It was the beauty of it. He was stunned by her ability to entice him with no effort at all. He turned her to face him and carefully he bent low and kissed her lips. Their first kiss sealed their fate and love. Niall felt the world of paradise erupt around them. They were both completely lost._

England, 1533:

Niall sat up aware that the memory that had formed in his mind all of a sudden had made sense. Karenina of Russia had been his first love whom he had met not long after he was turned into a vampire. Karenina hadn't lived a day past her twentieth birthday when she was pushed into the river by her jealous sister, Jessika. Niall had remembered grieving his lost love for years until he met Sabine, a low born French girl. She had enticed him into a romantic affair and he fell in love yet again. Sabine had died during a fire when she was thirty, three years after she started the affair. Niall had yet again lost another love. After Sabine it had been Pomona who after five years of falling in love with the dashing Lord Danbury, had collapsed and died when she was seventeen. Niall could see an obvious pattern and tried to keep himself away from women. And for years he worked to evade them, but now he knew what the meaning for all this was. Karenina, Sabine, and Pomona had been the same person. The same demon girl reincarnated into different lives, not far apart from each other, that same girl who had enchanted him thrice. And she would do so again. Niall had connected the dots, forming the vivid picture of understanding. He wasn't that educated in demon history, though he had respected their ways because of the Great Alliance which had been formed years back. It was why he considered Jane his sister. But she was more than just that. When she had proved to be half-demon, he realized that so had all his other loves. They had all had the aura of something peculiar surrounding them, yet he had denied any suspicion. Jane had blatantly told him before doing so. She was his next destiny and he would do anything in his power to keep her alive. And that would include fulfilling her wishes. He was going to murder Katherine Pierce. He would drink the life out of her and throw her corpse upon the mountain of sorrow. His love requested it and he would do it.

Anne's drawing room was crowded with ladies-in-waiting doing specific jobs for the Queen. It was raining outside and the patter against the room acted as a mantra to soothe Katherine's troubled mind. She eyed the dresses laid out with care as another lady-in-waiting; Alice Howard made comments about random things next to her. But Katherine was only listening to the rain and pretended that her only concern was choosing the perfect gown to befit her Queen. And she wished that for her own sake that that could be true. Her eyes met her sister and she found a strange intoxication mixing into the look she gave Katherine. Adelaide suspected something, but there was another anxiety that she had that she wasn't telling her sister. Katherine could see that, after all they were sisters and close ones at that. She shuddered at the thought of Adelaide keeping something dangerous from her, but then she banished the thought just as it came. She held her sister's gaze for a few more minutes, before Adelaide turned her eyes downward to the thread she was working with. Katherine sighed softly and realized that Jane Seymour was watching her intensively. Katherine felt her eyes scorching heat waves upon her and she glanced at the girl. Jane's lips twitched into a madly bewitching smile. Katherine frowned, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her head and a strange language that she couldn't understand burst out loud and clear. Her eyes watering she searched the room frantically, but no one had seemed to hear it. She gasped understanding her growing insanity. She clutched her head and felt her knees wobbled underneath her. Alice grabbed her arm as she fell.

"Katherine!" she screamed and soon everyone was staring. Adelaide jumped up and rushed to her sister's side.

"Kat! Kat!" she yelled. "Stay with me, Katherine. Please." But Katherine could no longer hear anything except the strange words bellowing in her head. She let out a cry.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Tell it to stop!" she managed to scream above the words. Adelaide stared horrified and clutched her sister's arm.

"We need to get her to the infirmary, now!" Alice said. Adelaide pulled her sister up with one arm, as Alice supported her with the other. They lead her out screaming in a panic. Once they were far enough from the room, Katherine went completely limp in their arms. Adelaide let out a sigh as she led her fainted sister into the infirmary room. And back in the drawing room, Jane had a strange smile playing at her lips. Jane left the room seconds later and walked out into the stables, covered in a cloak as it was raining. Niall was there and he smiled when he saw her.

"Jane," he said. "Well done my dear, Katherine has lost any proper thought. I just overheard Dana Linville speak of it."

"She'll recover by tomorrow, but she'll be weak," Jane said. "Easier to get to and kill on your part." Niall smiled and nodded. There was silence between them, yet it must have sounded an inaudible sound as Niall bent down and kissed Jane. Jane pressed her lips against his in heat and passion. The kiss lasted for minutes and they broke apart. Niall grinned and got upon his saddled horse.

"Where are you going in the rain?" Jane asked.

"A ride in the rain, I suppose. It has no destination." And as he moved his horse out of the stables, Jane felt a surge of victory. She had him tied around her little finger now; she could use him for anything. And anything included aiding her in her secret campaign to one day see herself as Queen of England.

Niall moved his horse around the stable door and saw a familiar girl in a red cloak. He looked at her and her eyes met his instinctively. Her eyes were warm, which was not what he expected. He expected complete ignorance from what he had said yesterday.

"Niall," she said her words tumbling out quickly. "I'm sorry for how I just walked away yesterday. I was upset by what you said. But I know now, I…I figured it out. I can't keep myself in lies forever. And keeping away from you would be a lie…" He heard her voice almost break and he watched her try to compose her emotions.

"A lie? Why?" he urged.

"It's a lie because I…I love you." The words had come out strong, like a ringing bell in his head.

"Adelaide," he said curtly. "You and I have our own paths. Follow yours and do not seek me again. I wish you a good future, but nothing more. There are things I need to attend to." His words cut through her like a sword to her heart. She watched him go, ride out into the distance and ride out of her life. Then the tears came in a horrible flood that wanted to drown her and kill her. She let them come and she cried until there was nothing left. Until there was no more sorrow or pain, just dejection.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Anne Boleyn was pregnant. The news was official and both king and queen rejoiced in the celebrations that surrounded them. Astrologers were called to the court and news spread that it was sure Anne was with a boy. As Henry drank the health of his heir, the court bowed in grace to the queen's good fortune. Adelaide wondered that if the child was a boy, the kingdom would be at rest against the rumors which circled Anne. Adelaide knew that in order for Anne to secure her fate she would have to hold on to her crown as tight as she could and part of that would be to be gifted with a son. What were daughters worth, in a world of patriarchal dominance? She sighed to herself as she stood at the ball with Alice Howard and Stephania Doolittle.

"Do you really think the child will be a boy?" Stephania asked. She was watching Anne's victorious smile shine as the real light of the ballroom.

"That's what they say. But they can be wrong and if they are I fear for England's future," Alice said. Adelaide nodded watching the dancers circle around the room gracefully.

"In time Anne will have her head under the hand of the executioner if she doesn't produce a male heir. Sometimes I think it's what she deserves," Adelaide said.

"I agree. A world with whore queens is really not what England should have as a reputation." The three girls turned as the doors opened and Niall Danbury walked in with Jane Seymour on his arm. They were a handsome pair, no one could deny it. Stephania raised her eyebrows,

"Well," she smirked. "Why don't you look at that. I heard the King has given his consent." Alice snorted next to her. The couple passed the girls and as Niall moved passed Adelaide, he brushed his hand purposefully against her dressed. Adelaide stepped back a pace, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Lord Danbury, if you please," Alice warned. He just smiled and walked off with Jane whose smile seemed to have dissolved into suspicion. She eyed Adelaide with contempt.

"Who would have known Lord Danbury was a debauched bastard," Adelaide said irritated, and loud enough for Niall to hear, but quiet enough so her voice didn't spread. He whipped around, dropping Jane's arm in the process. He motioned for her to move forward and leave. She did so and he walked up to the girl who had made the comment.

"Ambitious," he chuckled. She frowned at him,

"What are you doing here, Lord Danbury?" she asked. "Your lady awaits you." Stephania and Alice stepped back to give them space to fight. Adelaide hadn't told them anything about what went on between them, but they could sense the attraction. It still made Adelaide want to scream that even though he had told her not to approach him one week ago that he taunted her when he could and it only made her attraction to him grow. It was strange how his kind personality had changed so abruptly.

"I thought it enchants you when you see me. I thought I'd humor you and talk to you." Adelaide wanted to slap him, she knew that she could and would if she wasn't in a ballroom with dozens of people.

"Please leave now. I asked you kindly."

"A week ago you looked for my presence and openly reported your love. And now you shy away. Ah, Lady Pierce, you are lying right now."

"What is happened to you? You are not the man I loved," she whispered so only he could hear. Her voice was filled with intensity and emotion it almost made Niall step back. His entire face changed and tightening his lip, his eyes soaking into hers. Adelaide shivered wondering what was happening to her… _to them_. He snapped his eyes away first, but Adelaide didn't look away. She watched his lip quiver and his eyelids close. And just like that he left the ballroom. Adelaide raised her eyebrows in genuine surprise and she felt a hand digging into her arm. She turned around, surprised to see Jane's eyes glaring as if ready to rip the life out of her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at Adelaide. Her fingers were drawing blood, surprising Adelaide. "Stay away from Niall."

"Let go of my arm," Adelaide said quietly, but firmly. Jane's grip tightened instead.

"Listen, Adelaide. Whatever is happening between you and Niall has to stop." Alice moved to Adelaide's side.

"Take your hand off, Jane," she frowned. "Otherwise I will start to make a scene." Adelaide smiled at her friend. Jane dropped her arm and stormed dramatically away. Adelaide clutched her arm and frowned. There was something not right about Jane Seymour.

Niall moved down the corridor and aware that he had completely lost his mind, he wished to be alone. He heard footsteps following him.

"Niall stop! Niall!" Niall turned abruptly around to see Jane running up to him. "Come on, darling. Leave your thoughts and come with me."

"I need to be left alone," he said hoarsely. Jane put her hand on his cheek. He clutched it and brought it to his lips, caressing it. "I'll meet you later. There's something I need to do." His eyes flickered involuntarily to the infirmary wing. Jane smiled knowingly and rushed off as he started again to his destination. He burst into the room, pleasured to see that there was only his victim sleeping like a Sleeping Beauty. He picked her up lightly in his arms and without waking her, swiftly took her outside. The night was cold and her soft breathing turned to slight shivers. Carefully he wrapped her in his evening cloak. And then with no regret, plunged his fangs into her inviting neck. She woke and screamed like hell, but he didn't stop until her screaming stopped. He dropped her on the ground as he heard a man leave the palace and move toward the woods. She was breathing- but lightly. Death was knocking on her door and Niall smiled as he ducked into the distance. The man came into view- he was a painter at the court. When he saw Katherine's pathetic figure lying there he gasped and ran away to alert someone. A few minutes later Adelaide and Stephania came rushing out.

"No!" Adelaide screamed. "No!" The painter looked frightened,

"We need to alert someone, quickly m' dear." But Adelaide was shaking with sobs and shaking her head. He was muttering no. Stephania tried to pry her away but she screamed as the other girl touched her.

"Leave her," Stephania said. "We'll get someone."

"What if the same thing happens to her?" the painter asked. "I'll stay here, my lady. You go collect some people." Stephania nodded frantically as she rushed to get someone. Niall frowned and came into view. He lunged at the painter, killing him instantly as he drank his blood. Coming up from the painter, his mouth leaking with blood he looked at the shivering girl.

"No, no, no," she mumbled. "Please no." She turned to look at him. "The devil. He has arrived." Niall stared at her watching her sink to the depths of insanity.

"Adelaide," Niall said shaking her violently. The girl was a doll in his hands. She didn't stop her muttering. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to a tree. "Stop!" he commanded slapping her with a dangerously deadly force. Her breathing became hard and she shivered under his grip.

"Please spare her, kill me. Take me to the depths of Hell. I will serve you, just not her," she cried. Niall rolled his eyes and threw her across the lawn. She thudded unconscious on the ground. He turned to her and sighed,

"Why Adelaide? What is it you have over me?" He looked at her dying sister. "This will be the biggest mistake I will ever do. And it is the fault of you, Adelaide." He bent down and took out a knife, slicing his wrist and placed the bleeding wrist into Katherine's mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _There was an endless sea of disaster swimming. The dark haired little girl looked at it and turned to her father for reassurance. _

_ "You'll be fine Kat. Retrieve your hat, you can do it," the man smiled, looking at the fear dilating into his pretty little daughter's eyes. She could have been more than three and in the back ground, farther behind her Papa, her baby sister was being rocked to sleep by Freya. Adelaide never slept and it always drove Katherine insane, but she still loved her little sister with all her heart._

_ "Papa, I can't," she said. "It's going to drag me under, Papa, please help me." Her father walked closer to her, bending on his knees his warm eyes telling her to be brave._

_ "You know what happened when I was a child, my angel?" he asked. She shook her head as she wiped her teary eyes. "My father gave me a gold ball for my birthday. I loved it and played with it the entire day. But at one point I was playing too close to the edge of the sea and it rolled in. I was, like you, far too afraid to retrieve it so I went to call my father. And he told me the exact same thing. To conquer the fear and go through with the plan. The only way to reach bravery, little one, is to overcome the obstacles thrown at us. Trust in yourself." Katherine finished wiping her eyes and nodded at her father. _

_ "Okay," she whispered. "I'll be brave. I'll take it from the water." _

_ "Good girl," he urged as she moved slowly towards the fast moving river. She reached her hand in and took the hat which threatened to move farther away from her. She jumped up victoriously, waving the golden prize- her hat- in her hands. Luther Pierce laughed at picked his daughter up in his arms swinging her about. _

_ "Was I good, Papa? Am I brave?" she asked happily. _

_ "Of course, Kat, you are brave. You are destined to make a history from your life. Destined to create an eternity of bravery during your life." Katherine smiled satisfied as her father carried her back to the Pierce Mansion._

Katherine opened her dark eyes and saw a cloud of eternal abyss blocking her field of vision. _And eternity of bravery during your life…_it seemed rather ironic to Katherine as she sat up, figuring that she was indeed dead and that this was hell. But then her eyes focused slowly and she realized she was lying in a horse's stall. She frowned, as hay entangled itself to her black hair. This wasn't the Royal Stables, she realized after minutes of looking around. There were fewer horses and there was no commotion what so ever. She then realized that there was no horse in the stable she had been stashed into. So much for being a great lady of the court. She stood up, touching the bloody spot on her neck and things started to make sense. She walked out of the stables in her tattered dress and out into the open light. She was at a mansion, but not Winchester. Her eyes searched around for any sign of something that would allow her to understand. She frowned as Niall Danbury came walking into view with his mother. She knew where she was at- Hartington, home of the Danburys. Louise Danbury had returned here shortly after Elin's death. It was really all Katherine knew.

"My dear girl," Louise said looking uneasily at Katherine. Katherine frowned at both of them.

"You have a lot to explain, Niall," Katherine said. "What am I doing here? What's this? Please- I need help!" Niall sighed, looking at her,

"Yes, I suppose I owe you at least that. You can make your decision based on what I tell you."

"What decision?"

"You'll have to hear a very long story. Are you up for that, Lady Katherine?" And despite of herself she smiled,

"Amuse me, Lord Niall." He grinned that wicked yet enchanting smile and launched into the entire story of how it all began one century ago.

The court was like usual trying to move past the activities that seemed to plague them. Stephania returned with reinforcements, only to find an even bigger disaster than the one she had left. Adelaide was knocked completely unconscious, the painter dead- his entire body drained of blood, and Katherine's barely live body had completely disappeared from the scene. Henry's courtiers sensed foul play and when Niall Danbury took off that night back to Hartington due to some personal emergency; they urged the king to reinvestigate the family that had produced the deadly murderess, Elin Danbury. But Henry figured that the Danburys were completely innocent and that all of this was just a tragic accident. Queen Anne thought otherwise and the next morning when Adelaide had been revived she called her to the drawing room. Adelaide entered hastily as if she entered her testimony of life and death. She closed her eyes whispered random words of comfort before entering the room. Anne was dressed quite extravagantly, not unlike usual with her B plastered to her breast.

"My Queen," Adelaide said, curtsying low and halfheartedly. Anne seemed satisfied with the introduction in any case.

"Good Morning, Adelaide. I trust you have made a full recovery."

"As much as possible, My Queen."

"Good. Can I ask you what happened last night? It was quite a shock to the kingdom. I apologize about Katherine being missing at the present. But it is important you explain what happened." In truth Adelaide could barely remember anything. She had been shell shocked, seeing her beloved sister so close to death that her memory and mind had become fuzzy. Everything last night had happened in a haze of a dark creature. In her heart, however, she knew Katherine was safe. She thought that maybe Niall had something to do with it because his abrupt leave last night didn't make sense and Jane had come down this morning looking angry and red-eyed. It made Adelaide's heart flutter that perhaps Niall still cared enough about her to save the life of the one person Adelaide couldn't live without.

"Adelaide?" the Queen asked. "Are you well?" Adelaide turned her attention back to Anne.

"Yes, I apologize. There is just a lot on my mine at the present."

"Of course," she said, smiling her venomous smile that sent a shiver up Adelaide's spine. "Why don't we dismiss this at the moment so you can rest. You will be relieved of all duties today."

"Thank you, My Queen," Adelaide said curtsying.

"You are dismissed." Adelaide rushed out of the drawing room, wanting to return to her chambers as soon as possible. All of this was making her head spin and she needed rest. As she walked towards her room through the open courtyard she saw a carriage pull out. The carriage had the Danbury crest on it. Her stomach dropped and her eyes widened with curiosity. The carriage door opened and Niall stepped out, looking fresh and happy like he had upon the morning Adelaide had first met him. And after him stepped out Katherine who had never looked more vivid in her life. The strength in her seemed to glow and radiate right off her. There was nothing on her that proved that she had been attacked or close to death. Adelaide raced over and the sisters' eyes met. Katherine threw her arms around her little sister.

"Oh Addie," she said tears streaking her face. Adelaide was fully crying as she clutched on to her sister.

"I thought I lost you!" Adelaide choked. They stood like that for minutes until a messenger rushed out and cleared his throat. They pulled apart and the messenger spoke,

"Her Royal Highness wishes to see you immediately, Lady Pierce," he said indicating to Katherine. Katherine nodded and gave Adelaide's hand one last squeeze before following him in. Adelaide watched until they were out of sight before turning to Niall.

"Thank you," Adelaide said. "For saving her."

"Yes, well I figured it was the least I could do since I almost killed her," he whispered in a very low voice that she had to strain her ears to hear him. So it had been him and she was not surprised. Who else would have managed that kind of attack and had she been at her right set of mind she would have known right away.

"How did you manage to save her?"

"I had to turn her. You must forgive me Adelaide; my prior actions left me with no other choice." Adelaide nodded, trying to take in what he was telling her. Katherine was now what he is, what his mother is, what Elin was.

"Can you be honest with me? No more lies?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"Yes."

"Why? Why did you try to kill her? I know you told me you drink human blood at times, but not her, not anyone at the court."

"Listen," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. He bent his face so it was so close to hers. She inhaled his breath, his scent, and almost felt utterly intoxicated. "Jane Seymour is not what she looks like. She's a half-demon, a condemned creature. Demons are their own species of creature and are very powerful and volatile. They die however and are reborn in different cycles, unlike vampires. Vampires and demons have lived in harmony for years. And in Jane's prior lives she was the love of my life, or so I believed. I stupidly believed the same thing this time. But when I threw you unconscious and saw you lying there cold and alone I realized she's killing Katherine at her own advantage. But it was too late to turn back and I had to move forward. I'm so sorry, I hurt you like this. At various occasions I watched you break and it was because of me. Please forgive me."

"I do. After saving Katherine, you proved everything else you did was nothing. She's my sister and I couldn't live with the fact that she was gone. But only what are you going to do about Jane?"

"I have not one idea. Just promise me you'll stay away from her." Adelaide nodded,

"I promise," She bit her lip before proceeding, "Do you have a love of your life or eternity?" Finally asking the question that was throbbing against her brain, racking to be asked.

"Yes and I've finally found her. Guess my little Addie," he said, kissing her forehead and then disappearing out of sight. Adelaide dizzy from emotions smiled, a true, pure smile, which she hadn't produced in a very long time. And from her window of her chambers, Jane watched the whole thing, a new plan boiling up in her head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Jane Seymour moved briskly through the dark woods, her mind set on getting what she wanted. Of course, her first plan fell with a gaping, burning hole and she was still angry about that. Once she saw to what she wanted, which was to instigate the killing of the current Queen and see herself as the new Queen and the one to give Henry what he needed- a male heir, she would see to making Niall wish he had never disobeyed her. He had not only gone against the Ancient Alliances, but had instead saved a dying human and opened the vampire and demon world to two vulnerable girls. And he had turned one of those girls into a vampire by his own change of actions. And yet, Jane couldn't find it in herself to punish him. She could not deny the pounding of her heart when she saw him or the love they shared in her past lives. But he had still gone against everything, so she wanted to make him feel hurt and sorrow for all of eternity. And the only way to do so, she knew, would be to kill the girl he was in love with. But then a better idea sparked into her head and she smiled. The person she waited for would find this idea far more appealing. She threw her long blonde braid over her shoulder and straightened the ends of her dress as she got close to the heart of the forest. As she moved toward it, she saw that four trees had been planted in such a way that they made a vague diamond shape. She smiled stepping between them when she heard a voice ring behind her.

"Greetings, sister," it came, booming loudly. Jane turned around to meet the wicked, green eyes of a handsome man. His black hair was sleekly combed back and he was dressed in the fashion with the ruffed color and breaches. He had remnants of a beard, but not too long and his eyebrows arched in a way that supposed a cat ready to launch on its mouse prey. Jane crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a bland, fake smile.

"I see you haven't changed since the last time I saw you, Mason," she said, feeling his eyes bore into her and eat her very soul. Mason's lip twitched,

"Well, of course I haven't, I'm a vampire. And either way, we saw each other only a year past."

"You know what I mean," Jane snarled. She was tired of games and she would not have called on him, had she a choice. "I haven't called upon you for small talk."

"Surely not, _Lady _JaneSeymour. Let me stress that the last time I saw you, you made me a promise. And that has not been fulfilled, I can see," Mason said. He stepped closer to her. "Why are you not Queen? I hear Anne Boleyn has seized the throne. But Jane, how could you let this happen? You promised me a grand place in court. Yet, in such a light I do not see that happening."

"Well you have never even bothered to ask if I may need help. If you remember clearly, your side of the bargain was to come every week to see if I needed help."

"Testy," Mason laughed. "Either way we are both walking on a fine line of breaking the Ancient Alliances."

"They do not seem to matter, especially considering Niall Danbury," Jane snarled, her mouth like a poisonous snake when she spoke his name. Mason rumbled with laughter,

"Did Niall finally break your heart? Jane the games you were playing were destined to cause him to rebel."

"He was my last vessel. I need to see myself on that throne and so do you. He was supposed to help me!"

"Why would he say no, then? What did you do?" Mason grinned as Jane's eyes flashed in fiery, passionate hatred.

"He's in love with a human girl. And he turned her sister when I told him to kill the girl. And I was Elin's best friend."

"Really Jane, all this seems like it is just a bruise in your egotistic personality. I don't see how any of this is a legitimate excuse for Anne's ascending to the throne."

"My point is not Niall…well it is more or less, but what I am trying to get you to do is open your eyes. You keep them sewn shot and ridicule everything serious in life. Listen; if you are serious about seeing me as Queen then you must aid me with no ulterior motives except the fact that you wish to see yourself highly honored at court. Understand?"

"Of course, I understand you Jane. I am yours to command," Mason said taking an over exaggerated bow. Jane rolled her eyes, but spoke in a level voice,

"What I have in store for you to do for me is something you'll love." Mason gave her an inquiring look and it was Jane's turn to smile. "I want you to entice a girl. A human girl…" Mason face- contorted in confusion- lit up as a slow smile crept across his face.

"How very easy. Besides my looks of which no one can deny are nothing less than impeccable, I also have the great power of compulsion. Tell me the girl."

"Well, firstly she wears vervain unknowingly. It is in this brooch she wears, but she takes it off occasionally. However, I wouldn't be surprised if she turns up wearing more vervain because not only am I referring to Niall's darling, but I'm referring to the girl whose sister was turned during these past recent events."

"Ah, even better!" Mason laughed, clasping his hands together. "Ah challenge. I am always up for a challenge! Is she pretty?"

"She's a doll," Jane drawled. "She has dark ringlets, big, blue eyes, white skin, and long lashes. Adelaide…Adelaide Pierce, is her name."

"Lovely," Mason smiled. "I can pretend I am a messenger from Russia and looking to recruit help from the English on an expedition. Henry will welcome me warmly, keep me shut in his palace, and pretend to be interested until I pry him. Of course, that is far more enough time to ensnare this girl."

"Yes, see I wanted to kill her, but let's play with her instead, shall we? Killing is far too boring." Both demon and vampire shared a dangerous smile.

…_Elsewhere…_

Niall tethered his horse, as he turned back to see Adelaide not too far behind. His great stallion moved from canter to gallop and he moved further away. Adelaide shook her head, laughing and moved her horse in equal speed, catching up to him in no time.

"You cannot outrun me," she said through the wind. She moved ahead of him until she heard his voice call,

"Fine, I surrender to your great talent."

"Do not trick me," she said. Niall shook his head and dismounted the stallion. He had stopped by a running stream in order to give the animal a break. Adelaide sighed and turned her horse around until it came level to his. She dismounted as well and turned to her riding partner.

"Really," she said with a wave of her hand. "How can you call yourself a great horseman? You were outrun by a human being." Niall raised his eyebrows and caught her hand. He brought it to his lips.

"I let you win," he said, his voice caressing against the wind. Adelaide pulled her hand away and sighed, sitting down next to the horse. "Alright, I was beaten by you. However, you must take in account the fact that your horse is younger and stronger than mine." Adelaide tilted her head up to look at him and she nodded, slowly.

"Perhaps," was her answer. Niall grinned, his signature seductive, wicked smile. Adelaide wondered if she could drown in his gaze. If it were her choice she would ask him to turn her right now just so she could spend eternity staring at him as if he were a picture. "How is it?" she finally asked. Niall looked at her in surprise.

"How is what?" he asked. Adelaide stood up, frowning.

"How is being a vampire?" she bit her lip. "I'm sorry to ask. I always wanted to know…since I found out they were real." Niall swallowed and took a deep breath.

"You can ask Katherine, you know."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked…I…" Niall put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"No, it is fair that you wish to know. I just…can't really describe it. It's…horrible…but makes one feel powerful…I…why do you really want to know?" his voice became suspicious all of a sudden. He studied her face as her eyes went downcast. "We've been through this, Adelaide," he warned.

"But…," she whispered. All of a sudden footsteps came into Niall's range of hearing. He motioned for Adelaide to be quiet. In a few minutes Adelaide could hear them too, she looked up at Niall who was staring intently into the forest. A few more minutes past and Jane came through the bushes. Niall raised an eyebrow at her. Jane smiled,

"Lord Danbury, Lady Pierce," she curtsied. They bowed and curtsied back, both muttering "Lady Seymour." Niall was afraid she would stay and irritate them, but with a strange look on her face she left almost immediately. When Niall was sure she couldn't hear them, he turned back to Adelaide.

"What was she doing here?" Adelaide asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but she can't be up to anything worth her while," Niall frowned. But the frown disappeared quickly, when he smiled mischievously down at Adelaide.

"Yes?" Adelaide said, eyeing him.

"It's getting rather late, shall we head back."

"Well, I suppose," she said, confused.

"The Younger Lady Pierce will be dearly missed by her friends at the court."

"I do not have any friends, if you exclude Kat."

"Then the Younger Lady Pierce will be free this evening?"

"Well…I…since there will be no dinner event or such, I guess," she blushed slightly. She was still new to his secretive ways and it made her feel childish and naïve.

"So, she will be able to entertain me this evening. I have a question of importance that I must ask her." Adelaide's eyes rose to his own and now they sparkled with the same devilish darkness that his did.

"Of course, she will be able to. That is if the Lord Danbury is worth her time, really." She felt Katherine's flirtatious, seductive personality coming into her.

"Honestly, the Lord Danbury is exceedingly hurt by that," Niall said, mocking sadness by pressing his hand to his heart.

"Well, the Lady Pierce supposes that she will be able to come," Adelaide said, trying to keep the glow from erupting onto her face.

"Ah so that is settled," Niall said. "I figured there was no other person's company I wish to have." Adelaide could not hide her huge smile and she shrugged her shoulders as Niall offered his arm. She rolled her eyes, horribly failing at faking boredom because of her smile, and accepted his help to mount her horse. But before helping her up, he kissed her. It was a deep, passionate kiss and Adelaide felt her entire body tingle with heat. Even her toes seemed to dance. His hand came up and through her hair, placing a firm base on her scalp. She sighed and when they came up for air, she knew she was flushed and very pink. He kissed her forehead and then helped her mount. Then he mounted his horse, but this time they rode slowly side by side as Niall spoke about love and Adelaide listened intently. And from his corner in the woods, Mason watched them, an evil smile plastered on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: "Who is he?" Alice Howard whispered to her twin sister Lily as they surveyed the exceedingly handsome man who was in close conversation with Lord Brandon. Lily moved to the other side of her sister as they walked amidst the rose gardens, as to get a closer view of the man. Her eyebrows went up slightly.

"He arrived an hour prior, actually," she said. "He arrived in a carriage with the Russian crest. Lord Mason Garran, I believe his name is." Alice frowned looking at him intensely. "He's very handsome, isn't he? Yet it's almost a cruel handsome," Lily added.

"Yes, there is something not right about that man. You'd think that he would arrive in the morning, but instead he arrives in the evening," Alice concluded and both girls walked away from as far as they could from both men.

Katherine was adjusting a pin in her hair, when there was a knock at her door. She frowned; she wanted to try and get some proper rest, seeing that there was no banquet tonight. For a court that was rare, but Henry was in an off mood today and wanted to be left alone.

"Come in," Katherine sighed. The door turned and Stephania walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you Katherine," she said. "But there is a man who recently arrived and the king has changed his mind. To welcome his guest, there will be a banquet after all." For the first time, Katherine wanted to lash out in annoyance. She was not tired one bit- seeing that what she was prevented easy exhaustion, but she wanted to be left by herself tonight. A week had only past since her dramatic change and she was still getting used to the newness of it. And Niall helped her when she asked for it, but he never offered it himself. Either way, she could never find him seeing that he was always busy with his duties or with Adelaide. Just a few hours before they had arrived from their noon ride.

"Thank you, Stephania," she said, noting that the other girl was already dressed in a becoming gown of forest green. Stephania nodded and left the room. Katherine sighed to herself before rummaging through her new gowns and picked one of bright scarlet. She might as well as stand out if she has to attend this party. Upon her neck she added the famous Pierce diamonds and pearls and she instructed her dressing girl to leave her hair down and to weave crystals through it. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw a girl befit to be queen. She smiled to herself and left the room shortly after.

Niall walked into the banquet, with an irritable look on his face. He had wanted this night alone, but of course his wishes never seemed to be answered. He ran a hand through his gold hair and took in the breathtaking sight of the ballroom itself. The gowns, the dancing, it was all too overwhelming all of a sudden. Niall had the strangest impulse when he became faintly aware of Katherine's eyes boring into him. He forced himself to look at her and raised one eyebrow when he saw her eyes read danger. She shook her head and inclined her chin to a black haired, brutal looking man. Niall turned his head slowly and frowned looking at the man. He knew immediately what the man was and he figured this must be the "Russian Messenger." But it was strange, for Niall suspected foul play.

"That is Mason Garran," a voice said at his ear. Niall rolled his eyes,

"I don't suppose you have anything to do with this, Jane?" he asked, his blue eyes shining with anger. But he surprised Jane, otherwise, with his nonchalant tone.

"Of course not," Jane smirked. "What dangerous accusations you make." To that Niall let out a mirthless laugh.

"And you are quite the dangerous girl," Niall remarked. Jane's lip formed a thin line, a sign of rising temper. Her eyes seemed to speak words of warning which she could not recite aloud. For Niall or any vampire, her plan was too easy to guess, but it was the court she needed fooled. And it truly was not like Niall cared much for the king or queen. The queen was certainly always conscious of his every movement, but luckily tonight her attention was on the vampire posing as Russian Messenger. Henry was laughing heartily at the clever jokes Garran made and Anne laughed as well at times, but in that feminine, demure way. Jane bit her lip, before giving a fleeting icy look in Niall's way before heading forward to whatever she had to do. Niall looked after her, with confusion mixed with interest. He needed to find out what was going on and it seemed to him that Jane would only let it out if he made her. But that was not possible, he couldn't think of any possibility for that. And then he saw Jane give the slightest, subtlest hint with a small gesture with her hand. Like any vampire, Mason picked it up quickly, but Niall also noticed. He turned to Katherine's direction to see if she had seen anything, but she was too busy dancing with a dark-haired, young courtier. He groaned inwardly, but before he knew it, Mason had disappeared from his range of vision. He turned quickly to Jane's direction, who merely smirked at him. It was a smirk and Niall felt a sudden urge to strangle her and shake her until she begged for his mercy and told him what game she was playing. But, he could not leave Mason unguarded and wandering about. So he left the ballroom before he even danced one dance for the first time since he could possibly remember.

Mason had entered the gardens, his head held high and his chin pointed toward the stars. He was enjoying the view, or at least pretending to. He had spotted her- his victim- and was casually moving towards her. She was sitting on a bench, reading a novel, which seemed rather odd especially at this hour. Not only was it dark, but also it was rather unsafe for her. But by the looks of it, she may have looked delicate and easy to break, but she was made of something far tougher.

"Good evening," he said as he approached her. Adelaide shut her book automatically and hugged it to her chest. Her concentrated expression turned into a very cautious, guarded one. Mason smiled to himself. This was going to be quite a lot of fun. But she did not forget her manners so she stood up.

"Good evening," she said. Mason reached for her hand,

"If you'd permit me to be so bold." She instinctively pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know you. Now if you'd excuse me," she carefully brushed past him, but at the last minute he gently grabbed hold of her wrist. She looked up, her brows furrowing in.

"Really, my lady. What is your name?" Adelaide yanked her hand away.

"It has been a pleasure," she said. She attempted to move forward, but found her path being blocked.

"I'm Lord Garran. Mason Garran," Mason smiled seductively. But Adelaide just stared at him intently for a few seconds before looking away and not saying anything. "Surely you can tell me your name."

"Lady Pierce," she said at last. Once again she motioned to leave ad once again he was too quick for her. He saw that she just wore the Pierce brooch upon her breast and he snatched it off and threw it a few feet behind him. He knew he was cheating in the game, but she was too difficult to entice otherwise. Adelaide shrieked when he took it off.

"Is this what you came to do, Lord Garran? Rob girls just over fifteen from their décor. Frankly that's quite ridiculous. I would like me brooch back," she spoke everything in one puff of angry breath. But Mason just smirked. He caught her by the eyes and the compulsion began.

"Come forward," he whispered. "Take my hand." She did so, with no words and they walked together into the palace. He led her into the rooms and her eyes scanned the room idly. Her eyes rested on a glittering knife on the table and then she slapped him.

"You vile, scheming vampire," she hissed. And she pulled out a chain where her vervain pendant hung. But he just smiled, he was stronger now and he had her. He unhooked her dress, while keeping his other hand firmly on her throat. Her screams and fits were no match for his power. He had come to her corset, but she had an advantage. Her corset was so intricately tied, there was no way he could do so gently without ripping it off. She reached for the knife and stabbed it into his arm. He roared with anger and she grabbed hold of her cloak and ran down the halls. She had no idea where she was going and then she came to what she knew was Niall's chambers and knocked loudly on the door. But there was no answer and she knew he wasn't there. Mason had appeared out of nowhere and he was laughing at her.

"Thought you could run me out, you lewd little whore," he asked. She looked around in panic. "Well you were wrong!" He grabbed her by the wrist, banged open Niall's doors and shoved her onto the bed. She screamed as loudly as he could as he cut open her corset with the same knife she had stabbed into him. She clutched on to the linen as if it was her very life line. And she felt his lips on her stomach and then oddly enough his teeth biting her. But it wasn't until he reached her neck that he went for a bite that would knock her delirious. And it did. And then Niall rushed in, seeing his doors banged open. Following him was Katherine and a large workman at the court. The workman yelped when he same Mason and his fangs and all. Katherine grabbed hold of his arm and Niall reached into his pocket and grabbed for a small dose of a hemlock poison which was pepped slightly with vervain- not enough to kill, but enough to make ill. Mason looked up at the ceiling of Niall's room…before falling into a dream…

Katherine paced the room back and forth the next morning. She looked tired and dreary, but these past activities were driving her to the point of insanity.

"You alright, Kat?" Lily asked while they were choosing dresses together for Anne.

"No…yes…well…" Katherine sighed, as she straightened a crease in one of Anne's dresses.

"What do you think will happen with Lord Garran?"

"I…he disappeared last night after Niall gave him something delirious, I think. Word has been sent to Russia," Katherine sighed. Mason disappearing was just one event to cause a domino effect. The very essence of the situation was only about to begin…

Adelaide woke up in Niall's room, her neck not yet healed. He was standing across, watching her, his arms folded across her chest. She swallowed her tears and watched him for several minutes. He was so beautiful that it pained her to such an extent.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He smiled at her, raising his chin so that the sun coming from the window could hit him full on. Even his ring gleamed.

"And there is nothing to apologize for. You're alive and hopefully the same girl you were yesterday." Adelaide felt her neck and then turned to look at him.

"Now can I be turned…?"

"No." It was a simple answer, but it was still an answer.

"Where did Garran go?"

"I…he's gone. Disappeared, by the looks of it."

"Is he still a threat?"

"Perhaps," Niall said. Adelaide was getting frustrated very quickly now. Niall didn't seem interested in elaborating on anything he said.

"Things keep happening to me," Adelaide groaned. Niall laughed a wicked, devious sound as if the devil's handsome son was laughing at a joke about death his father had made.

"Lucky girl," he said, through his laughter. She glowered at him and chucked a pillow in his direction. He caught it in one-hand.

"I'm being serious," she snapped. He put on an expression of mock-seriousness.

"And I am trying to understand," he said in an empathetic tone, though it dissolved into his laughter. Adelaide sighed loudly and decided to move on.

"Well, our night was ruined," she said dully. "What did you have to ask me anyways?"

"That was for last night. I cannot just randomly ask you unless the hour is right," Niall said.

"How odd. Since I'm not receiving anything from you- no sympathy whatsoever, I am just going to leave," she said stubbornly.

"Yes, please, if you wish to," Niall said, choking on yet another fit of laughter. She got out of the bed and saw that she was still wearing her half of a petticoat.

"Dear God," she said, covering herself with his sheets. "Would you at least courteous enough to retrieve another dress for me. I cannot believe they let you in here with me half dressed." Her cheeks had gotten very red. She wondered what he thought of her now that he had fully seen her. This was all going far too fast for her.

"No I am not courteous enough to get you another dress. I prefer you this way."

"Niall!" Adelaide gasped. She chucked another pillow at him, this time with a lot more force. But it was still an easy catch for him.

"Addie, I was merely joking," he said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Wait here, I'll call Katherine." He left the room, only to return seconds later with Katherine in tow. She demanded he leave and she was carrying with her everything needed to dress Adelaide.

"Come," she said when Niall had left. "My poor Addie. Look how much you have suffered." Katherine spoke soothing words to her as she dressed her and once she was presentable, she left the room. Her hair was in a tight braid and it was pulling, but she didn't care as it made her feel clean again. Katherine had applied powder to her neck and the bruise was barely showing.

"Wonderful," Niall said. Adelaide frowned at him and he grinned as was expected from him. "I'm sure Anne will not excuse you from your duties anymore."

"Indeed," Katherine agreed. "Come on." She walked forward, motioning for Adelaide to follow.

"Go," Niall said. "And please don't get yourself into any mischief." She blushed and looked down at her toes. She felt horrible for what had happened yesterday, and yet he spoke lightly of it, not allowing anything to make her feel badly. She motioned to leave, but he gently took her hand and swung her into the room. She regarded him with mild surprise, but soon found herself pressed against him in a heat of passion. Their lips met, his hand entwined in her hair, but gently enough not to mess up her braid. His tongue found its way into her mouth and she tasted tobacco, the colors bursting within her closed eyes. Her fingers made circles in his soft, gold hair. It was a feeling of exquisite bliss-

And then he pulled away.

"Go now," he said, planting one last kiss on her nose. She shone him a radiant smile, before walking out, just in time to see Katherine impatiently waiting. It seemed to Adelaide, that last night's events were only now beginning to make sense. But she knew that the court was going to start to suspect something…what with Elin and now Mason. It was hardly something she could understand- but it seemed to her that perhaps war was knocking on the door, demanding death for anyone who defiantly fought it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

_Dearest Mason, _

_It is final, The King cannot ignore what had occurred in his court and has been able to pull enough strings to get Russia's support on his "expedition." But this expedition is more or less to see what was going on in the country which had sent over a traitorous, murderous messenger. To head the expedition is none other than Niall Danbury, himself. He will leave in a fortnight and will be accompanied by many men, almost like his own legion. Also, I highly doubt Adelaide would leave him. There are rumors that he will ask for her hand. I can only laugh at this folly as they will never receive their happiness as long as I tread this earth. I believe that Katherine Pierce is actually an invaluable ally and I shall try and convince her to join us. Whenever family becomes involved against each other, things get all the more harder and it will work to our advantage._

_Your Loving Sister,_

_Jane_

It was unusually very chilly that day, as Katherine moved in her dignified manner through the rose bushes adorning the fields. It was beautiful, she knew. And yet it was a fake beauty- one that masked the ugly wrath within. Her eyes scanned the thorns that held the roses together and she sighed. She had found the thorn in the rose without having to look far. The ugliness of the greatest of beauties was such an odd idea.

"Good Morning, Katherine," a cold voice greeted her from behind. She didn't bother to turn around, she knew who it was.

"And you, Jane," Katherine answered, but she emphasized the disinterest in conversation in her words. She heard Jane shuffle her feet, as if she was changing footing.

"You're brave deeds do not go unnoticed," Jane said, her tone changing into one of deranged glee. Katherine distinctly heard the danger bells ringing in her head, so she turned around, one eyebrow raised.

"I am sorry, but I do not know what you mean?"

"Well, surely you do. The court isn't completely dim-witted however much they ridicule themselves. Even Henry has been forced to see that something very odd is occurring. Now-what is it? - Twice there has been a bloody fangs attack- no, sorry three times. One time, the culprit being unknown. You were the victim of one attack, but you could very well be the instigator of the next."

"Surely you cannot be pretending that I attacked my little sister. Really, Lord Danbury was not the only witness, you know. There was a workman there as well."

"Hmmm, very true, but that's not the point is it. The court smells a rat and it won't be long before the secrets are found out," Jane smiled. "While Mason is safe and gone off- I have made sure of that, but you will not be safe if you do not come under me." Katherine stared at her; there was no way Jane could give out the secret of vampires. The court had seen enough to be frightened, but if the attacks stopped then everything would be calm. And besides, Jane had no proof about anything, as far as Katherine was aware.

"Leave, will you," Katherine said, turning back to the roses. She plucked one off the thorn bush and took in its deep scent. Jane laughed,

"Be warned Lady Katherine, be warned. And Mason will return; that wasn't the last you saw of him. But I'm sure that when you see him again, chaos will reign and any vampires who aren't subject to me are guaranteed to not survive the bloodshed." Jane went around Katherine to face her and their eyes met. There was such bold hostility in both and neither dared to turn away. Jane reached out and stroked Katherine's left hand with was clenched so tightly at her side.

"I sincerely hoped you would live to see the day I become queen. But you seem to be a bigger problem than I can even imagine," Jane said, taking Katherine's clenched fist and bringing it to her lips. Katherine tried to pry it out of her hand, but despite her strength, it would not budge in Jane's. It was only then Katherine realized the power demons had. Jane kissed the fist, her lips making a burning seal of the later J as if it was bronzed in. It burned to the extent that Katherine felt herself erupting in fire. The heat seemed to scorch her eyes, and her head screamed in pain.

"Let me go," she managed to squeak. "I'm too young to die!" It was a foolish thing to say, and Katherine regretted it the minute she let the words out of her mouth.

"Succumb to me," Jane snarled as she moved closer to Katherine. "You will be rewarded. Defy me and I shall kill you on the spot." She kissed Katherine's forehead, this time not leaving any seals, but a scorching pain erupted within her skin and Katherine opened her mouth to scream in anguish, but found she could not speak any words. Then Jane placed her own lips on Katherine's and blew. Inside her mouth, Katherine could feel demonic fire threatening to take her under, to kill her.

"Now, shall I kill you the old-fashioned way…with a stake? Or shall we go demon style? It's really your choice, Kat." Katherine shook her head violently from side to side and she collapsed on her knees, her hands clasped around her stomach. "Come Katherine. You do have a choice- you can choose the way out. You can always choose to swear fealty to me." Katherine was very aware she was going to die and had it been the first time she had been near-death, she would have succumbed to it, allowing her fate to take her away. But she was changed, she had been given a new opportunity at life by being turned into a vampire and nothing- not even siding with a girl she despised- would allow her to just let herself to die. She finally built up enough strength to look up, her eyes watering from the immense pain, at Jane. Jane was holding a stake in the one hand and in the other she brandished a jade demon sword, pepped with sprigs vervain and hemlock within its anatomy. She held both her hands up in surrender and within seconds all the pain, even the seal on her hand, had vanished. All that was left was a small scar traveling the end of her pinky finger and then diagonally across until it met the beginning of her wrist. It was visible enough as even though it was thin, it was red against her pale skin and jagged.

"You had to pay a price for not coming under me when I first mentioned it," Jane said. "But you will be honored for coming under my command. As you are the first female vampire to swear fealty you will precede to become my first in command. As I said many times, stay with me and you will be honored, but defy me and you will be condemned to a fate of death or perhaps, worse. You have already suffered the mild torture of my power. You can only dream of what I can produce at the height of my power." Katherine shuddered, but nodded. She was slowly gaining back her strength and she was feeling better. Once she found that she could finally stand up was when she faced Jane.

"Let the war begin, my lady," she answered. "Seymour Invictus!" It was the cry of the start of the battle and Jane shone her triumphant smile. Victorious Seymour was exactly what her duty and fate called her to be. Jane put down the stake she had been holding on the ground and with her free hand, she cut Katherine's new scar open and pulled it up to her lips where she lashed out her tongue and licked off the long line of blood trickling down her wrist. Jane then dropped the wrist and put both hands upon the handle of her demon sword and touched Katherine on either shoulder as if she was knighting her. She then bent down and kissed her on her forehead, on each eyebrow, and lastly on her lips where she sucked in as much as she could. She then blew out an enormous force which blew Katherine flat onto the ground. Katherine was shivering and reached out a shaking hand, Jane had left her mark on her and she was bound as a servant to the Lady Seymour. If she defied Jane, the only possibility Katherine could see was death and she could not even imagine a fate which was worse. Adelaide might have been able to, but Katherine's choice of new life was one that she could not let go of so quickly. Jane took one hand off the sword and raised it into the air like as if she was hailing someone. And Katherine fell at her feet, tears streaking the young vampire's face.

"You're task; Katherine is to kill the man who almost destroyed me. Now, he must pay for defeating me yet again. The games are over, but the war has just begun." Katherine looked up hopelessly at Jane, knowing that she wanted her to kill the one person who had given her the chance of new life at the last minute. True, he has also almost killed her, but that order had been sent out by the woman she was forced to obey now. Justice, as far as she could see, was far too hard to ever be served.

"Yes…My Lady…" Katherine choked out the words, and Jane looked satisfied as she said,

"I ask that you kill him not right away but after deep thought and preparation. Henry is venturing into picking a head for an expedition or rather an investigation into Russia due to the incident with Mason and Niall will most probably be the top contender. Russian believes it a mere expedition and has actually given their support, though rather reluctantly. Get yourself to Russia somehow and kill him there."

"Will I have any aid?" Katherine wiped her eyes and pulled wet strands of hair away from her eyes.

"I have allies there once you arrive. Other demons who have aided me for centuries through mine and their cycles of rebirth," Jane said, and for the first time ever Katherine heard a sense of well meaning pride in Jane's words.


	15. Chapter 15

**Final Chapter- I actually thought of lengthening it, but I wanted the betrayal to stay and the chaos to reign without me having to tell it. It seemed like a good place to end- on sort of a cliff hanger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Vampire Diaries Characters or its trademark.**

Chapter 15: The wind blew through Adelaide's linen skirts, causing them to billow around her in a circle. This was a risky task, Adelaide knew. But the King can no longer deny the vampires in his kingdom and this would ultimately cause disaster if let go of. For Adelaide a journey as desperate as this seemed to give her the adventure she had wished for before she arrived at court. She vividly remembered her conversation with Freya and how Freya disagreed wholeheartedly with her words. And here she was for the first time on a ship. Katherine had always told her how ships caused sickness and pains especially for a girl with a delicate institution. Adelaide hardly believed that Katherine had a weak institution and it was known fact at home how rarely Adelaide, herself, fell sick. Adelaide often liked to compare herself to the Warrior Queen of Iceni, Boudica, her iron-goodness surrounding her epic battle prowess. She felt Niall's lips at her ear,

"I glad you came along," he whispered, his voice trailing the entire intricate core of her ear. "It makes me happy to know how much you care." Adelaide reached behind for his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing his large emerald ring.

"I could not leave you," she whispered. He brushed an excess strand of her hair out of her eyes and his face remained solemn, yet a spark lit his eyes. Around them there was bustling of carts and such, but to Adelaide it was just the two of them, entering a new world together. She released his hand and motioned that she would be back. Carefully, trying not to fall despite the rocking of the ship, she made her way to the under deck where her room is. She took off her silk cloak and laid it on the small bed and sighed as she sat down. Her stomach grumbled a little, as she was experiencing slight sea sickness, but she tried to disregard the queasy feeling. She knew that worrying would not make her feel any better. Adelaide through herself down across the bed and let out a deep breath. She wondered why she had been holding it in the first place. It was as if something in the room was not right…

"Sister," a voice hissed as a well armed Katherine appeared from behind a bookcase. Adelaide sat bold right, her stomach threatening, but she was too surprised to take notice. Katherine's face was guarded and instinctively Adelaide knew to beware. Adelaide fidgeted with the lace on her dress, before standing up, her mouth slightly open. Something definitely was not right.

"Kat?" Adelaide whispered, but Katherine's face turned from cautious to a downright snarl.

"Addie… leave be," Katherine said, her eyes flickering up to a large man with a club standing over Adelaide. Adelaide whipped around and backed up slowly and into Katherine's tight grip.

"Kat… what is going on?" her voice was just a mere whisper as the clubbed man moved back, nodding to his mistress.

"My lady," he nodded. Adelaide clutched her stomach and vomited bile all over herself. Katherine released her disgusted,

"I warned you about ships." Adelaide looked up at her sister as she said the words, noticing the scar on her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Adelaide said firmly as she stood up and grabbed her sister's wrist. Katherine glared at her and tried to wrestle her hand out of her sister's grasp. But Adelaide for some reason seemed to have the upper side, despite the fact that she was a mere human. "You'll be wise to tell me why you are hurt, sister. This is no ordinary scab." Katherine pulled her hand away and looked at the clubbed man. He had ventured forth, concern written on his face.

"Disperse," she said. "Find him and bring him to me." He nodded, leaving the two Pierce girls alone. Katherine went over to Adelaide, tears kindling in her eyes.

"There was nothing I could do. She threatened me… I was going to die," Katherine's tears plunged down her face. Adelaide did not make a move to comfort her. Instead she stripped off her dress and yanked another one on. She wiped her mouth and drank some water from a basin near her bed and then turned to face her sister.

"Who threatened you?" though Adelaide knew the answer, she wanted to make sure of it.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Katherine asked. She shook her head. "You will hate me now. I know you will." Adelaide frowned,

"If you wanted to kill him…" Adelaide looked up sharply. "Why are you in my chambers? Thought he would be in here, did you? I highly doubt it. Tell me, Kat, what are you doing here? Come to kill me as well. I don't welcome death from a traitor." Katherine yanked Adelaide to a wall.

"Don't ever call me that, again. You here!" she bellowed, her breath smelled like stale bread. Adelaide shoved her away,

"How many humans did you kill for food, Katherine? Let's see… tell me all the reasons that make you not a traitor. Amuse me, sister. Do amuse me."

"Forgive me, Addie," Katherine said, but her voice was like a raging fire. "I have to do this." And she cut open her wrist and stuffed the bleeding hand into her sister's mouth. The truth dawned on Adelaide; Katherine could only live with what she had to do if she made her sister her equal.

The clubbed man moved through the ship with a few other followers, as they killed much of the crew. They threatened and drank them free of their blood. Niall moved into the open, trying to look for an open way to deal with them.

"Stop!" he snarled. "Who are you?"

"We're on decree of Lady Pierce. Katherine Pierce." Niall looked alarmed as they spoke the words that raised his closest vampire ally to the status of traitor. The words blared in Niall's head like a loud siren going off. He shut his eyes, hoping it was all a delusion, but he felt an arm grasp his shirt. He opened them and saw the clubbed man holding him firmly.

"Jane Seymour- this was her doing wasn't it?" Niall's voice stuttered in fear. The man smiled widely, showing large gaps between many of his teeth.

"As we speak, Anne Boleyn has just been moved a notch down. She had a baby girl. And you know what that means? Someone else is soon going to rise in her place."

"And that person will be Jane," Niall whispered, shaking his head. The clubbed man pulled on him to move, but Niall grabbed him by his arm and through him over his shoulder. The man tumbled into a large barrel and groaned before getting up with a roar. The others were on Niall know, their fangs out, readying an attack. Niall stared at them horrified, before he too let out his fangs. A few pulled him towards them, but he managed to grab the stakes in his bag and drive it through two of them. He juggled the few other stakes he had in his hand, getting ready for their advancements. One dived straight at him, his eyes bloodshot. Niall through the stake into him and sighed at his slight victory. But there were still many others including the clubbed man. "I need a drink of ale," Niall muttered, before throwing himself at the men, as they tried to grab him. He saw that many had bottles of vervain with them. He groaned inwardly and drove his stake through the clubbed man. He watched as the large man tumbled over his shoulder for the second time. But as he gasped at his untimely victory, one of the few remaining grabbed him around the waist and shoved the vervain down his throat. Niall growled loudly before he went limp in the man's arms. He was picked up and taken to Katherine. They dropped him in front of her. The vervain had not been too strong so it wasn't long before Niall regained consciousness. He saw Adelaide sprawled on her bed in that position he knew all too well. He roared and lashed out at Katherine, his hand leaving a huge red marking on her cheek. One of the men made a motion towards him, but Katherine held up her hand.

"This way when she wakes up, she will know that you are dead but she wouldn't have witnessed it. She knows she will have to take your place. She will hate me. My little sister," Katherine whispered, as she traced a finger on Adelaide's soft cheek. Katherine forced Niall into a chair and he couldn't resist, seeing that the vervain made him weakened to a degree. A solitary tear trailed down his cheek, but he wiped it off just as it came.

"Kill me, then. Get the whole plan over with. You win, my dear," Niall said hoarsely, as his blue eyes shone with pride. It was as if a light was exhibiting from his eyes. He had surmounted everyone and everything. It was like he had found the Godly qualities within and so he was at peace with himself. The battle, Katherine knew, may have been over, but the war had just begun. She shakily withdrew her stake, but before she did so Niall got up from the chair and moved towards Adelaide.

"My darling," he smiled at her groggy, sleeping form. "You got your wish, now. You will be a vampire. I know you will be a reigning Goddess in your own right. I know you will become the person your sister never was. You will seek greatness for eternity. I promise." And he laid a quick kiss on the top of her brown curls. Then he went before Katherine, on his knees, and bowed his head.

"Goodbye Katherine and thank you for giving Adelaide the chance to win. You know that your petty weakness will never let you win such a daring war." And Katherine screamed at that. Her eyes blazed with fear more than anger. And it was the last Niall saw of her as she drove the stake into him and he fell, a corpse of nothingness. Katherine fell to her knees, and drew her hands over her eyes.

"It will all come back to haunt you, Katherine," she said boldly out loud. "You lost your sister and she will hate you for the rest of your life. She will be the death of you." And Katherine threw herself across the floor of the boat, sobbing her grief on to the wood.


End file.
